Team RWBY In, Don't Deal With the Devil
by Laughalota
Summary: After a really strange accident, team RWBY find themselves in the cartoonish world of Inkwell Isle. They soon meet brothers Cuphead and Mugman, and end up losing a bet to the Devil. Now they are on a quest, collecting soul contracts from debtors. And if they fail, well, the Devil will have their heads.
1. A slight mishap

**Well guys, here's the first chapter of a story I'm actually really excited to do, my RWBY and Cuphead crossover! Cuphead is one of my favorite games, even if it's FRUSTRATING BEYOND BELIEF! (ahem) So, lets get this show on the road!**

 **RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth.**

 **Cuphead is owned by Studio MDHR**

Twas a slow, dog dangling day at Beacon Academy, being that it was Spring Break, there wasn't much to do. Students were either off on missions, or spending time with their teams. This was especially true for team RWBY, who were doing their own things. Ruby was on her bed, looking at her scroll, with her knees in the air. Weiss was doing her studies for Ooblek, Blake was reading, and Yang was playing a videogame. It didn't take long for the team's leader to break the silence.

"UGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH, I'M SO FREAKIN' BORRRREEEEEDDDDD!" Ruby groaned, placing her scroll on the bed, and leaping off.

"Ruby, can you not be a dolt for five minutes!" the heiress scolded. Blake decided to try and help her leader find something to do.

"Hey Rubes, why don't you read something?" she suggested, "Trust me, it passes the time." Ruby put her hand to her chin, considering her partners decision, until an idea sparked in her brain.

"Hey Yang, remember the box filled with our childhood books? Could you get that for me?" the redhead asked her sister.

"Of course, anything for you sis!" Yang happily said, as she turned off her game, and went over to the dorm's closet. She opened it up, and pulled out a dusty, tarnished, cardboard box. The two other members of the team looked over in interest.

"What's in that box?" Weiss queried.

"Oh, just some books that me and Ruby read when we were kids." the blonde responded. The lid of the box was removed by Yang, and many different books were shown. "Which one do you want to read?" she asked Ruby.

"Oh, how about this one?" Ruby squeaked, pointing to an old, scratched up book.

"Oh, this one?" Yang asked her younger sister, as she pulled out a yellow covered book. The cover also had two cartoonish figures on it, one wearing red pants and boots, the other, wearing blue pants and boots. But one thing about the brothers was similar, they both had mugs for heads. Blake and Weiss both confusingly stared at the cover, along with the title on it.

"Cuphead, Don't Deal with the Devil." the Faunus read.

"What kind of story is this?!" Weiss shakenly asked.

"This was one of Ruby's favorite childhood stories," Yang explained, "I can't tell you how many times I had to read it to her before bed."

"And look, it has its own theme song!" Ruby exclaimed, as she pressed a small button on the book. Then, a recorded message of what appeared to be a barbershop quartet singing began to play.

" _Well Cuphead and his pal Mugman, they like to roll the dice. By chance they came upon devil's game, and gosh they paid the price. PAID THE PRICE! And now their fighting for their lives, on a mission fought with dread. And if the proceed but don't succeed. Well, the Devil will have their heads!"_

There were mixed feelings about the song, while Ruby and Yang smiled, Blake and Weiss could've sworn that a chill went down their spines. Before they could ask what the living hell they just heard, Ruby grabbed the book, opened it up, and began to read.

" _Once upon a time, in a magical place called Inkwell Isle, there were two brothers named Cuphead and Mugman. They lived without a care under the watchful eye of the wise Elder Kettle."_

The picture on the page showed the two cup brothers playing, with the Elder Kettle dozing on a rocking chair. Yang laughed as her sister read in a goofy voice, Blake just watched, interested to say the least, and Weiss, well, she was confused about a lot of things. Ruby giggled, and continued.

" _One day the two boys wandered far from home, and – despite the Elder Kettle's many warnings – ended up on the wrong side of the tracks and entered the Devil's Casino."_

The casino looked menacing, with a statue depicting the Devil on top of it, and a bunch of cards and chess pieces in front of it.

" _Inside, Cuphead and Mugman soon found themselves on a winning streak at the Craps table. "Hot Dawg!" exclaimed King Dice, the casino's sleazy manager. "These fellas can't lose!""_

King Dice himself was a tall humanoid with a dice head, and he wore white gloves, purple shoes, and a purple tuxedo with a purple bowtie.

"I guess he has a purple fetish." Yang joked, causing Blake to shush her, as she was interested in the story.

"" _Nice run, boys" laughed a newcomer. The brothers gasped. It was the Casino's owner – the Devil himself! "Now, how about we raise the stakes?" he suggested with a toothy grin."_

"Ok, I'm done." Weiss fumed, she had seen enough ridiculous things from the story, first it was the cartoonish setting, then it was the King Dice, and now the Devil was a casino owner.

"Aw c'mon Weiss, it's fun!" her leader pouted, with puppy eyes. Weiss tried to resist her friend's stare, but eventually gave in, and sat back down, as Ruby continued to read.

"" _Win one more roll, and all the loot in my casino is yours!" the Devil boomed. "But if you lose, I'll have your souls! Deal?""_

The page provided the team with a good look of the Devil, a black fuzzy skinned demon, with yellow eyes with red pupils, clawed grey hands and feet, large pointy ears, and two horns on his head.

"If that was me, I would've left." Blake said, with her fellow team mates nodding in agreement. But, secretly, Yang knew that she wouldn't, she lived for this type of thing.

" _Cuphead, blinded by easy riches, nodded and grabbed the dice for a throw. "Good gosh, Cuphead, no!" cried Mugman, for he understood the danger. But it was too late!"_

"Let me guess, he ends up losing the bet, and therefore, his soul." Weiss interpreted.

"" _Snake eyes!" laughed the Devil while slamming the floor. "You lose!" The brothers trembled in fear as he loomed over them. "Now, about those souls…""_

"Saw that coming a mile away." the Ice Queen deadpanned.

" _The brothers pleading for their very lives. "Th-there must be another w-way to repay you." Mugman stammered. "Yes, p-please mister!" Cuphead added."_

"" _Hmm, perhaps there is." the Devil snickered, pulling out a parchment. "I have here a list of my runaway debtors. Collect their souls for me, and I just might pardon you two mugs.""_

The theme song from the beginning was starting to make sense now, the brothers have made a deal with the Devil, and where now on a quest to collect souls from previous debtors, or else they would lose their own souls.

"" _Now get going!" the Devil roared, kicking the boys out most rudely. "You have 'til midnight tomorrow to collect every one of those souls! Otherwise I'll be the one collecting yours!""_

" _Cuphead and Mugman were terribly frightened and ran away as fast as they could. "C'mon Mug!" panted Cuphead. "We have to find the Elder Kettle. He'll know what to do!"_

As Ruby turned the page to continue the story, she and the others instantly spotted something wrong. The page was blank, no words, no pictures, no anything. It was just a blank, white, featureless piece of paper. In fact, every single page after that one was blank as well.

"What?" Ruby said, confused out of her mind, "Why are they blank, I remember there being more pictures and stuff." The teen began to frantically flip the pages, searching for an answer. She kept on going until she reached the last page, which had something on it. It was a strange, red symbol, that resembled a pentagram, with words inscribed above it.

" _ **You can return to the time and place when the brothers bet their lives. Take a closer look to join the adventure in this book."**_

"Ok, this is getting out of hand." Weiss snapped, as she snatched the book out of her leader's hands. She could handle the ridiculous characters, and cryptic story, but she drew the line at strange and demonic symbols. Blake and Yang were concerned to, but Ruby didn't care, she just wanted to finish the story.

"No Weiss, give me it!" she demanded, grabbing the book.

"No, this thing has to be disposed properly!" the heiress declared. In the two's struggle to try and grab the book from each other, they accidently knocked over one of the dust capsules that Weiss was studying. They both dropped the book, and engaged in a slap fight. It landed on the floor, and conveniently opened to the page with the pentagram, as the dust capsule fell onto it, and broke open upon impact. The dust inside it spilled onto the pentagram, which seem to absorb it, and glow a bright red. Before any of the girls could say anything, the circle began to spin, faster and faster. Soon enough, all of team RWBY began to feel some type of force that was dragging them towards the spiral which was now growing in size.

"What the hell is going on?!" Yang screamed, as she lost her footing, and was literally sucked into the book. Blake gasped and grabbed Yang's foot, trying to pull her out. Suddenly, all of the team's weapons began to be sucked towards the vortex, as Crescent Rose clocked the Faunus on the knee, making her trip, and fall into the novel. As the rest of the weapon were sucked into the portal, Ruby and Weiss were both holding onto the floor, desperately trying to not let go. But alas, they both knew they couldn't hold on for much longer. They closed their eyes, and let go, screaming as they fell into the book, as it slammed shut.

Then, as if by magic, the book opened up to the first page of the story, or rather, the NEW story, which was about to begin.


	2. A bet, and a debt

**Hey guys, WOW, a lot of you like this story, so I decided to work on the next chapter. But don't worry, I'll still be working on Remnant's Puppet Master.  
**

 **Previously, team RWBY discovered Ruby and Yang's childhood books, and then they got sucked into one. Where will they end up next? Let's take a look….**

"Ow, my aching everything." Ruby moaned, as she slowly regained consciousness. Her vision was blurry, and she could barely remember a thing that happened. The teen huntress tried to rub the top of her head, but for some reason, couldn't reach it. She then tried to stand up, only to feel extremely top heavy. "Wha… what happened to me?!" she panicked. She stumbled to a nearby rain puddle, wanting to get a good look at herself. What she saw in the puddle, was a small, adorable version of herself. Her head had grown in size, and her body was extremely short. Ruby yelped in fright, and jumped back. She breathed heavily as she looked around her. She appeared to be in a forest of some kind, with a yellow road, and green leafed trees. But the weird thing was that everything around her looked, in a word, cartoonish.

"Psst, Ruby, over here!" a voice whispered behind her. Ruby spun around to see two light blue eyes staring back at her from behind a bush. The eyes belonged to Weiss, as her enlarged head poked out from behind the shrubbery, and her arms grabbed Ruby, and pulled her towards herself.

"Ouch, what was that for?" the red head asked as she landed on her back, now seeing her other two team members, who had gone through the same cute transformation she did.

"This is all your fault you dolt!" Weiss scolded, "You're the one who caused all this. I told you the book was dangerous, but nooooooooo! Nobody listens to reason anymore!" Ruby's silver eyes filled with tears, as she now remembered what had happened. Weiss was right, this whole event was her fault.

"Guys, shhh, someone's coming!" Blake pointed out, as footsteps could be heard, heading their way. The team of girls hid in the bush, poking their eyes out, as two voices could be heard.

"Are you sure this is a good idea Cuphead?" one of the voices said, in a deep voice, "Elder Kettle said that we should never travel this far out."

"Aw c'mon Mug, where's your sense of adventure?" the other voice asked, this one sounding a lot lighter than the other one. Then, two familiar figures walked past the group, it was the two cartoon characters from the cover of the book, Cuphead and Mugman. Ruby began to vibrate at a rapid pace, as stars took the place of her eyes. She was seeing two of her childhood heroes walk right in front of her.

"Uh, Rubes, you good?" Yang asked. But before anyone else could say anything, Ruby raced towards the two characters in a flurry of rose petals, tackling Cuphead to the ground.

" **OHMYGODCUPHEADI'MSUCHABIGFANWILLYOUSIGNMYSYTHE?!** " she shouted incomprehensibly, with Mugman standing next to his fallen brother, confused beyond belief.

"Whoa, whoa, hey, get off!" the cartoon cup demanded. He eventually forced the hyper teen off him, as the rest of team RWBY came out of the forest. "Say, who are you four?" Cuphead asked, "I don't think I've ever seen you around these parts before."

"Oh, right." Ruby said, remembering that they weren't from this place. "Well, that's a lot to explain."

"It can't be as long as one of Elder Kettle's bedtime stories," Mugman deadpanned, "so, fire away."

So, Ruby explained everything, how she got here, what world she came from, and their names.

"Ok, let me get this straight." Cuphead said, pacing with his hand on his chin, "You come from a world called Remnant, where you train to be hunters to protect the world. And in your world, we are characters in a storybook?"

"That's pretty much the long and short of it." Yang said. The two brothers looked at each other, and that back at the girls.

"I kinda find that a little hard to believe." Mugman stated. Ruby glared at her teammates, and it was like they all knew what to do. All at once they sprang into action, with Weiss creating a glyph underneath her, launching herself into the air, and landing gracefully. Yang launched herself forward with her gauntlets, sending her rocketing straight towards the brothers, but before she would ram them, she shot another round in front of herself, sending herself upwards, before landing and making small cracks in the ground. As for Blake, she just cloned herself six times, and made a pyramid, with her standing at the top. At long last, it was time for Ruby to prove her mettle. She smiled as she unfolded her sythe, and spun it around at a rapid pace, before hurling it into the air, and jetting upwards in a swarm of rose petals. She then caught her, weapon, and landed on the ground, striking a pose as petals fell around her. Cuphead's eyes seem to jet out of their sockets from the display, while Mugman full on covered his eyes. "I-Is the freak show o-over yet?" He shakenly asked.

"Wow!" Cuphead exclaimed, "That was amazing!"

"Why, thank you." Ruby said, taking a bow.

"Say, me and my bro here were going exploring, would you four like to come?"

"I guess, since we have nothing else to do." Blake replied. And so, the group headed off to parts unknown.

(JUMPCUT)

It had been a full hour since team RWBY arrived in Inkwell Isle, and they were now walking across a crossing. During the trip, Ruby was steel feeling guilty, after all, she was the one who got her team into this mess. She was selfish, and wanted to finish the story of her childhood. Instead, her and her friends were now trapped in a cartoonish world, and they may never get out. Weiss noticed her leader's unhappy look, and decided to check out what was wrong.

"Ruby, are you ok?" the heiress asked. The redhead then hugged Weiss, crying over her shoulder.

"I'm so sorry Weiss, your right, this is all my fault!" she cried. The rest of the group has stopped, and turned around to see the two hugging.

"Ruby, its ok." Weiss said, hugging back, "This is my fault to, I was the one who knocked over the Dust bottle. We didn't know this would happen, I was just, scared."

"Wow!" Cuphead suddenly shouted, gaining everyone's attention. The cartoon character was now pointing to a huge building, with the words "Casino" blinking on it. "T-That's the Devil's Cassino!" he stammered in excitement. All of team RWBY's eyes dilated, for they knew what this building was, and what would happen inside it.

"Cuphead, I don't think we should go in there, Elder Kettle says that it's dangerous." Mugman stated. But the red cup brother had already darted for the entrance of the building. "Oh, good grief." The blue cup brother said, placing his gloved hand over his eyes, "C'mon girls, lets go follow him." The team of students nodded, and followed Mugman to the casino, and into, the shadow of The Devil.

The building's interior was lit up with bright golden light, and slot machines, pool tables, and card tables were scattered as far as the eye could see.

"Does this Casino have any history?" Blake asked her cartoon friend.

"I don't know much about it, heck, Elder Kettle doesn't either. But from what I've heard, some say it contains a direct portal to hell itself!" Mugman explained. Yang and Blake shivered at hearing that, and from seeing the various skeletons and demons playing the machines and games. Cuphead as at the main desk, ringing the bell like crazy. Until finally, a dice headed man stepped out, or rather, teleported from behind the desk.

"Welcome to the Devil's Casino," he said, in a sleezy voice, "I am Mr. King Dice, but you can call me King Dice for short, and I manage this here casino. So, how're ya'll doin' tonight?"

"Oh, we're doing fine sir." Cuphead answered, a little freaked out by King Dice's bizarre appearance.

"Glad to here it, you up for some games? We got some real high stakes!"

"Oh you better believe I…" Cuphead was cut off when Weiss covered his mouth, and walked to the group, with King Dice glaring at them.

"Are you out of your mind?!" the Schnee scolded at the young cup, "We can't be here, especially with these shady characters!"

"Aw c'mon guys, it won't be that bad, we'll just do a couple of games, and then head out." the cup reassured.

"Hey, I'm up for some gambling!" Yang said, being the risk taker she was.

"Ok, fine, but just a FEW rounds." Weiss stated.

So, the group spent some time playing a few of the casino's games. But soon enough, that "few", turned into a "bunch", and that "bunch", turned into a "TON"! They spent hours gambling, and somehow, always getting the gold. Yang and Ruby played pool, the cup brothers were at the craps table, and Blake and Weiss were entranced with the slot machines. After another hour had passed, everyone was gathered around the table, as Cuphead threw the dice, and got another jackpot.

"Hot dawg!" exclaimed King Dice, "These fellas can't lose." Suddenly, a door at the far end of the casino flung open violently, as a huge, horned creature, with eye's redder then Ruby's cape slid out of it.

"HOLY MOTHER OF PEARL!" Cuphead shouted.

"IT'S THE DEVIL!" Mugman added.

" **Nice run fellas,** " the demonic entity said, " **now, how about we raise the stakes?** "

Ruby gasped, as she knew what was going to happen next.

" **Win one more roll, and all the loot in my casino is yours!** " the Devil boomed, " **But if you lose, I'll have your souls! Deal?** "

"That depends, how much loot are we talkin' about?" Cuphead asked. The Devil grinned, and pointed into the room he came out of, revealing an endless stack of golden jewels, coins, and trinkets. Cuphead and Yang's eyes spun around like casino slots, and turned into money symbols, as they grabbed two pairs of dice.

"Good gosh, Cuphead, no!" Mugman cried.

"SIS, DON'T!" Ruby called. Unfortuantely, both of them were to late, as the pair of greedy fools rolled the dice, only for them to land on one. Both of their expressions switched to fear, as The Devil slammed the floor.

" **Snake eyes! You lose! Now, about those souls…"** Both of the brothers, and the whole team of grils trembled in fear, as the demon lord loomed over them.

"Th-there must be another w-way to repay you." Mugman stammerd.

"Yes, p-please mister." Cuphead added.

"PLEASE SPARE US, I DON'T WANNA DI-IE-IE!" Ruby wept, as she bowed to the demon.

" **Hmm, perhaps there is.** " The Devil snickered, as he pulled out a parchment. " **I have here a list of my runaway debtors. Collect their souls for me, and I just might pardon you two mugs, and your broad friends.** " He tossed the brothers a parchment, and threw a copy of it to Ruby, before kicking the group out. " **Now get going!** " he roared, " **You have 'til midnight tomorrow to collect every one of those souls! Otherwise I'll be the one collecting yours!** " He slammed the door, as the group got to there feet, and full on panicked. Weiss hyperventilated, Blake looked around scared as her bow twitched, Yang sat in a corner and sucked her thumb, and Ruby ran around in circles screaming, "WE'RE ALL DOOMED, WE'RE ALL DOOMED, WE'RE ALL DOOMED, WE'RE ALL DOOMED, WE'RE ALL-"

"AHEM!" Cuphead coughed, interrupting the panic fest. "Listen, I'm scared to, but panicking isn't going to get us anywhere. We need to think of a plan."

"Oh, that's nice, the dolt who just BET OUR SOULS, WANTS TO THINK OF A PLAN!" Weiss fumed.

"Look, I messed up, I'll admit that, but I want to try and make things right." the cup said.

"M-maybe we should go to elder kettle, he's smart and wise, he'll know what to do." Mugman suggested. With little to no option, the group raced away from the casino, as their quest began.

 **Ok, that took longer then expected. Sorry guys, holiday shopping and schoolwork got in the way. But I plan to write a lot over the break I have, so here's the plan. I'm going to work on another chapter of my Puppetmaster story, and then do the next chapter of this story. And you all know what's going yo happen next, so, I'll let you guys decide what boss our group should fight first, as long as it's on Isle one, I'll also let you vote on the run-n-guns they should do. Leave your vote in a review, or PM me. Until next time, PEACE!**


	3. The first fights

**Well, team RWBY and co. are in serious debt, so, they are currently racing to Elder Kettle to get some help, let's hope they can do it. This is where things get interesting, enjoy!**

Elder Kettle was minding his own business, rocking back and forth on his rocking chair, and sleeping soundlessly. Well, that was the case, until his two sons, and four unrecognizable girls tumbled through the front door.

"ELDER KETTLE!" They all cried, causing the old teapot to wake up in a fright.

"Cuphead! Mugman! Where were you guys, and who are these women?! What in the blazes is going one!?" he barked, with steam flying out of his spout/nose.

"Listen Mr., we mean no trouble." Ruby said, "My name is Ruby Rose, this is my team, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladona, and Yang Xiao Long."

"Elder Kettle, we need your help! All of us do!" Cuphead yelped. He then explained what happened at the Devil's Casino, as the Elder Kettle looked at him, cross and concerned.

"What a fine pickle you boys and your lady friends have gotten yourselves into!" he scolded.

"We get it, we screwed up, no need to rub it in!" Yang said, annoyed.

"I know you all don't want to be pawns of the Devil," Elder Kettle said, "but if you refuse, I can't bear to imagine your fates!" Wiess, Blake, and Mugman shook in fear, imagining their heads on a silver platter that would be served to the Devil. "You must play along for now, collect those contracts!" the old teapot ordered, "And you best be ready for some nasty business!"

"Why's that?" Wiess asked, "We're just collecting debts, shouldn't be that hard."

"Your debtor 'friends' won't be friendly once you confront them." Elder Kettle replied, "In fact, I expect they'll transform into terrible beasts!"

"Ha, no problem for us!" Yang boasted, "We fight giant monsters every day!"

"But Yang, me and Mugman don't know how to fight!" Cuphead pointed out.

"Fortunately, I may have a solution to that!" his father figure said, as the lid on this head opened up, and a bottle filled with blue liquid flew out. "Take this potion so they won't hang you out to dry, it will give you the most remarkable magical abilities!" He handed the potion to Cuphead, who proceeded to open it, and pour it into his head. Suddenly, his legs and arms extended, and his straw swirled around in his head, before he struck a happy pose, holding his head up high.

"Hot dawg!" he shouted, "I feel as energized as a road runner on caffeine!" The girls just stood there, confused at the way he reacted to the potion, and at his odd simile. Mugman then drank the last of the potion, and had the same reaction his brother did.

"Now go to the writing desk and use the Mystical Inkwell there," Elder Kettle instructed, "you need to prepare yourself for a scrap!" The two brothers nodded, entering the Inkwell on the table, as the old teapot turned to face the girls, "As for you four," he said, "I may have something to help you. Since your weaponry consists mostly of guns, and said guns use Dust as a power source, take this magic fairy dust, it should give your weapons the same powers as the boys." He then blew a bottle of blue, sparkling dust out of his spout/nose. The girls thanked him, before filling their clips with the new ammo, and leaping into the Inkwell to train with their cartoon companions.

(JUMPCUT)

Everyone's time in the Inkwell was well spent, no pun intended. Cuphead and Mugman discovered that they could fire blue projectiles from their fingers by snapping, charge up super attacks, and "parry" any object that was pink to charge up said super. Team RWBY's weapons could fire the same projectiles, and the girls themselves could parry anything pink as well.

After they went through the "tutorial", they packed supplies, and set off on their adventure.

"So, who do we go after first?" Ruby asked.

"Let me check." Cuphead said, pulling out the parchment, only for his jaw to drop all the way to his feet. "Oh, we got a long way to go." He sighed, showing everyone else the humungous list.

"How in the world are we supposed to collect them all in two days?!" Weiss shrieked.

"Simple, we split up." Mugman suggested. "Cuphead, you take Ruby and Weiss, and I'll take Blake and Yang. We'll be able to cover all of this isle in no time!"

"That's not a bad idea." Blake admitted.

"Well what are we waiting for?!" Yang shouted, as she grabbed her partner's arms, and rushed off. Weiss facpalmed, as her group set off as well.

The first thing they encountered, was a humanoid apple, with part of it's head bitten off.

"Hey Cuphead, looks like you and your friends are in for it now, eh?" he deadpanned, in a squeaky voice.

"Don't tell me about it Mac." Cuphead sighed, before turning to the girls.

"Well, I used to be the same way," Mac stated, "always getting into trouble…. Runnin', jumpin', shootin' … But now I prefer just strollin' around and goin' to the pictures."

"That sounds fun," Ruby said, "your lucky your not in the situation we're in."

"Hey, don't feel down, lemme give you a hand! Take this!" The apple-man then pulled nine golden coins out of his pockets.

"Oh sweet, thanks!" the cartoon cup thanked his friend, as he took the coins, and distributed them evenly.

"We're getting all these coins, one from the tutorial, and now each of us have four. What exactly do we do with them?" the heiress asked.

"Well, we buy stuff, duh!" Cuphead joked, pointing to a small wagon nearby. Inside of it, was a large pig man, with an eyepatch. The sign above the wagon said, "Porkrind's Emporium."

"Welcome!" The pig boomed, upon seeing the trio of adventurers. They approached the store, with the two huntresses felling a little worried.

"Alright big pink, lets see whatcha got!" Ruby said, trying to sound intimidating. Porkrind nodded, and placed an assortment of items on the table, separating them into two groups. One group was filled with jugs and Dust clips, it was labeled, "weapons." The other group was filled with assortment of equipment, it was labeled, "charms." Cuphead and Ruby grabbed a jug and a dust capsule that had the same symbol on it, a circle that spread into three lines. The weapon was labeled, "spread", and the back of it contained a description, "Short range with great damage, if you keep close to your target." The two of them nodded, and bought the item, leaving them with zero coins. Weiss decided to go on the defensive side, and bought a charm labeled, "smoke bomb", which would allow her to not take damage during a dash, she also bought it due to it costing less. After the group went shopping, they left to go find their first debtor, with Porkrind waving them off.

(JUMPCUT)

After a few minutes of walking, Group C found themselves in a large garden, with vegetables as far as the eye could see.

"Ewww, not vegetables, anything but that!" Ruby whined.

"Ruby, one day or another, your going to have to eat your greens." Weiss said.

"She isn't wrong there." a deep voice said. The group sun around, and saw a giant potato standing behind them, holding a basket of freshly picked radishes. The potato was accompanied by a large onion, and a large carrot. The three debt collectors backed up, shocked by the massive entities.

"Oh no, I think we scarred them." the onion moaned in a sad, light tone.

"Oh relax Weepy," the carrot said in an Australian accent, "they're just not used to seeing large greens. How are ya doin' fellas?" Ruby pulled out her parchment, looking through the different names.

"Uh, a-are you th-three, The R-Root Pack?" she shakinely asked.

"That's us, this is Moe Tato and Weepy, and I'm Psycarrot." the leader carrot introduced.

"Psycarrot? Why do they call you that?" Weiss questioned. Psycarrot didn't say anything, instead, he rubbed his head, as his eyes turned into red swirls, and the basket in Moe Tato's arms began to levitate. Ruby's eyes sparkled with wonder, as the heiress felt even more scarred.

"So, what did you three come here for, care for some freshly picked veggies?" Weepy offered.

"Sorry fellas, we're here to collect a debt." Cuphead said, taking the parchment, and holding it out for the debtors to see.

"WHAT?!" The Root Pack shouted.

"Now listen, we don't wanna hurt you, but…" Ruby began to say, only to be cut off by Psycarrot.

"Let me guess, you made a deal with the devil. Sorry, but we aren't handin' over our contracts, WITHOUT A FIGHT!" All three members of the Rootpack then burrowed into the ground.

"So much for resolving this peacefully." Weiss sighed.

"Welp, looks like we're gonna have to fight them! C'mon!" Cuphead called, leaping into the garden, with the two huntresses whipping out their weapons, and following him into a large walkway, where Moe Tato emerged from the ground.

" **A brawl is surely brewing…. IT'S ON!** "

" **1, 2, 3, WALLOP!** "

"…Ok, who said that, and why did those words appear?" Wiess asked, confused by the random events.

"Weiss, we're in a cartoon world, stop questioning things." Ruby said, before being hit head on by a ball of dirt, and sent skidding backwards.

(Cue Botanic Panic Theme)

"Buttered, smashed, and mashed. It's over for you!" Moe Tato taunted, as he spat more dirt balls, along with a worm from his mouth. Cuphead leaped into action, jumping over the dirt projectiles, and parried off of the worm. Weiss formed a glyph under her feet, launching her into the air, before she propelled off another glyph, striking Moe Tato head on!

"GAH!" he cried, "What are you?! Superheroes or somethin'?!" Cuphead and Ruby then began to fire away at the enemy, as he spat out more projectiles at a more rapid rate. Weiss joined in, sticking her rapier in the ground, making large ice shards towards the potato, damaging him immensely. The bruised member of The Root Pack rubbed his cheeks, and sunk into the ground. Suddenly, Weepy sprouted like the vegetable he was from the ground, and looked around, seeing the three travelers shooting blue bullets at him.

"Hey little guys, (sniff) it's O.K. if you have to cry!" he squeaked, before crying, forming arches of salty tears. Then, tear drops fell from the arches, splashing on Cuphead.

"Dang it, now my suit's wet!" he growled, as he bumped his fists together, sending a large, blue projectile at the crying onion. The crying continued, as more tears fell, forcing everyone to dodge. Fortunately, Ruby managed to parry a pink tear, and fired four super shots at Weepy, who's began peel, rubbing his face, and returning to the Earth.

"Did, did we get them all?" Ruby panted. Unfortunately, she was wrong, as Psycarrot emerged from the ground, right in front of them, his eyes swirling like a whirl pool.

"I'm lean, mean, and full of beta-carotene!" he cackled, before using his telekinesis to send a bunch of carrots flying towards the group like missiles.

"I got em!" Ruby called, as she took careful aim, and shot the carrots out of the air.

"I still got one trick up my sleeves! Well, lack-of-sleeves." Pyscarrot boasted, as a third eye opened on his forehead, and shot precise lasers towards Weiss. With quick thinking, the heiress dashed out of the way, her smoke bomb making her disappear and reappear. The psychokinetic carrot sent more missiles at the group, only for the cartoon cup to blast them out of the air. Ruby decided it was time to end this, and nodded to Weiss, who nodded back, creating a glyph under her leader, sending her flying to the boss.

"TAKE THIS!" she shouted, slicing with immense force, resulting in…

" **A KNOCKOUT!** "

Pyscarrot cried, and pulled his stem, as he fell back into the ground.

(BMG END)

"Fine, just take our contract and go away!" his voice echoed, as a piece of paper flew out of the hole, and Cuphead caught it. He unrolled it, revealing the Root Pack's soul contract.

"I can't believe a gang of vegetables made a deal with the devil!" Weiss said.

"Still, you can't help but feel bad for them." Ruby added, "Especially since we beat them up."

"Yeah, but it's our souls, or theirs's" Cuphead said, trying to get his friends back on the task at hand, "Now c'mon." The group then left the garden, heading to whoever knows where.

(JUMPCUT)

Meanwhile, group M was in a forest of some kind, in a circle of trees.

"Whelp, we're lost." Blake deadpanned.

"I told you to take a left!" Yang snapped. But before Mugman could retaliate, a loud "thump" was heard.

"W-What was that?" he stammered. Suddenly, a large blue slime with a red nose hopped out of the forest, looking at the travelers with a smile.

"Why, hello there!" it said in a booming voice, "I am Goopy Le Grande, champion slime boxer!"

"He's one of em!" Yang pointed out, showing the parchment, before approaching the slime, and clearing her throat. "Greetings Goopy Le Grande, we have come here to collect a debt you owe to the Devil."

"Oh, so that horned freak thinks he can send his goons and steal my soul!?" the slime angrily asked, "Well, he's got another thing coming! BRING IT ON!"

" **Good day for a swell battle…. NOW GO!** "

" **1, 2, 3, WALLOP!** "

Before Blake could question the source of the voice, and the reasoning behind the words, the slime boxer began to bounce up and down, in an attempt to crush his opponents.

(Cue Ruse of an Ooze theme)

"WOAH!" she yelped, using her shadow clones to evade.

"With a face like mine, is it a crime to be bouncing all the time?" Goopy questioned, as he continued to bounce like a kangaroo on steroids.

"Typical famous dude," Mugman groaned, "always commenting on how handsome they are." He then began to fire away at the slime, and dashing whenever he was about to land on him. Yang and Blake followed suit, until the he stopped, and leaned back, before launching himself at them in the form of a giant boxing glove.

"PTOO!" he yelled, socking Mugman in the face.

"MUGMAN!" Yang shouted, as she growled in anger. She propelled herself to Gloopy using two of her super attacks, and socked him in the face midair, making him crash onto the ground.

"Are you ok?" Blake asked, kneeling over Mugman.

"Man," he said, "that slime hits harder than a buffalo driving a semi-truck."

"You cartoon characters and your odd similes." the Faunus sighed, facepalming.

"Nice try blondie!" the slime called, getting out of his crater, "But It'll take more than that to defeat me, once I get in SHAPE!" At that moment, Goopy held out a small, white pill, and plopped it into his mouth. Three question marks appeared beside him, and he grew in size, growing large brown eyebrows in the process.

"Oh great, now he's doing THAT stereotype?!" Yang groaned, before quickly evading another squish.

"I'm a handsome slime bringing pain, one bounce at a time!" Goopy hollered, landing in front of Blake, and winding up a punch, with a boxing gloved arm forming. Luckily, Blake managed to grab Mugman, and dash away from the punch.

"Hey, slimy!" the blonde bruiser shouted, getting the monster's attention. He then hopped to Yang, as she continued to shoot at him, not paying attention to where he was about to land, which was right on top of her.

"YANG!" he partners cried.

"Looks like I swatted some bees, and squashed a bug!" Goopy taunted. But while he was in the middle of laughing, he began to rise upwards. He looked down, and saw that yang, with her hair on fire, and eyes glowing red, was lifting him with all her might. She then slammed the slime several times on the ground, before spinning him around, and sending him crashing through a tree. After that, Yang collapsed, having overheated herself, as her teammates ran to her side.

"Nice job! You walloped that slime into next week!" Mugman laughed. But before the group could walk away triumphant, Goopy emerged from the forest, in a dazed state, with his eyes spinning, and his tongue sticking out. Suddenly, a large tombstone landed on top of him, reducing him to blue liquid. The tombstone had his angered face on it, the classic RIP on it, and a cross on the top. It then began to move around the arena, skidding sideways, circling them.

"OH GIVE ME A BREAK!" Yang roared, punching the ground. Then, Goopy stopped moving, and leaned forward, with the group moving out of the way, as he slammed on the ground.

"I'm very smashing, even in grave situations!" he gloated, still talking about how handsome he was, even in death. He continued to move, as the shot at him some more.

"Blake, give me your rope!" Yang called, with her partner nodded. Blake through Gambol Shroud at her, with the ribbon tying her arm to the weapon extending. She then began to spin around, with Yang running along with the rope.

"Guys, not to rush you, but, HURRY!" Mugman called, before being flattened, wasting another life. Yang's feet began to lift off the ground, as Blake was literally swinging her. And with one more good swing, Yang let go, flying fist-first towards the tombstone, letting out a loud battle cry. The undead slime looked at her nervously, as she delivered the final blow, punching him so hard, that he split in half.

" **A KNOCKOUT!** "

Upon Goopy's defeat, the group hollered with delight.

"Ok, you bested me." the slime sighed, putting his soul contract on the ground. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I gotta go, pull myself together." He then stomped away, slow and sad.

"Poor guy." Yang said.

"Indeed, half of the people we defeat are just like us, people who put all their eggs in one basket, and lost everything." Blake added.

"Well, we have to keep going." Mugman stated. The two girls nodded, picking up the contract, and walking off with their cartoon friend, to Oum knows where.

 **Hope the wait was worth it, so, that's two bosses down, tell me which one you want to see next, or what run and gun they should do first. Til next time, PEACE!**


	4. A fight in flight

**Last Time: The group split into two teams, and fought The Root Pack, and Goopy Le Grande.  
This Time: Let's just say, this will be a fight in flight.**

In a boat-tavern not far off from team M's last stop, the guests were frolicking, said guests were bugs. Suddenly a bouncer was blasted through the front door, making the patrons gasp as the bouncer had swirls in his eyes.

"Hello, bug people, no need to panic." Yang said casually walking in. "We're just looking for… Ribby and Croaks?" Blake and Mugman walked in, with Mugman checking the list for the two names.

"Yep," the cup replied, "apparently they are professional fighters."

"Yang, don't you think you kind of overdid it?" Blake asked, looking at Yang's entrance method.

"Of course not." Yang smirked back.

"HEY!" A voice croaked as two giant frogs, one light green and shorter than the skinnier brown one appeared. "What makes you three think you can just barge into our bar?"

"Sorry guys, but we came to collect your debt," Mugman stated, "So if you could just…." The two frogs then stopped and look at each other.

"The Devil sent a cup and two dolls to collect our contracts?" Ribby, the short green frog, asked. The two frogs then burst into laughter.

"What's so funny?! We're not here to play around!" Yang snapped. "So, hand over your contracts before I knock your teeth out!"

"Oh, looks like we struck a nerve!" Croaks, the large brown frog, said with a grin.

"Well, if you want our contracts, you'll have to fight us first!" Ribby stated.

(cue Clip Joint Calamity theme)

" **Here's a real high-class bout! AND BEGIN!"**

" **3, 2, 1, WALLOP!"**

And with that, the fight began, Yang instantly began to run in the direction of the frogs, only to do a 180 turn when Ribby began firing blue and pink flaming fists from his hands.

"Whoa!" Yang cried, dodging as the punches hit the walls, Mugman using his Parry slap to dispel the pink ones.

"We've had fightin' souls since we've been tiny tadpoles!" Croaks bellowed, as he began to spit flies from his mouth. Mugman jumped into the fray, shooting at the bugs, making them pop one by one.

"Gee whiz yang, y'dont have to take on every single one of the contractors alone. Plus, there's two of them." Mugman pointed out.

"He's right," Blake added, "we need to divide and conquer."

"You're right. Let's split em up first!" Yang said leaping into the air, aiming to slam down between both Frogs. Croaks sidestepped Yang as Ribby rolled like a ball to the other side of the bar, the two frog boxers surrounding the trio.

"Crude and Bad, 'cause we're from the wrong side of the lily pad!" Ribby boasted, as the two frogs tried to sock the debt-hunters. Yang blocked a punch from Ribby, and delivered a hit to the chest, sending the green frog tumbling into a table.

"Hah! Is that the best you two tadpoles got?!" Yang taunted as Ribby got to his feet, and pounded his fists together, releasing large balls of energy. Croaks attacked from the other side by spinning like a propeller, blowing the others towards the balls. Blake dug her katana into the ground, and used her ribbon to grab the others, as Croaks stopped.

"NOW!" she called to the others. Mugman then jumped up, and fired three supers at Croaks, who got blasted onto his rear.

"GRRRRR, these guys are tougher than I thought!" he groaned, "Let's show em our secret attack!"

Croaks then opened his mouth as he crouched down, as Ribby entered it. The two frogs then flung themselves into the air, and combined into a large slot machine, with a frog-shaped head, and two fists for levers.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Yang shouted in complete shock.

"...At this point, I've stopped trying to question things that don't make sense." Blake deadpanned.

"This is probably what Elder Kettle meant when some of the contractors would turn into monsters. But a Slot machine?!" Mugman complained, as this form couldn't help but remind him of what got them into this mess. The machine remained dormant, spewing out a couple of coins, one of which, decked Yang in the kisser.

"Ok, this is getting me really pissed!" she growled, as she jumped up, and smacked one of the levers. The slots then spun, and stopped on three tiger symbols. The eyes of it then opened.

"You went for broke, and now you're croaked!" the machine bellowed, as the hatch on it opened, and orange platforms began to roll out of it.

"INCOMING!" Mugman screamed, as the platforms began to fire orange balls from themselves.

"Just keep shooting and dodging!" Blake called as they kept attacking the slot machine during each of its times dispensing platforms. The other platforms that were dispensed were flame pyres upon getting a Bison match and regular spiked green ones with safe flat tops when matching a frog. The trio were ducking, jumping, and shooting multiple times as they continued to fight. After a long while, the finally got the rhythm down, as Yang smashed the Slot machine straight in the center, denting it really bad and resulting in…

" **A KNOCKOUT!** "

The slot machine then began to shake, as three skulls appeared on its slots.

"Now that's what I call, a jackpot!" Yang joked, putting her hands on her hips.

"Does she always make bad jokes?" Mugman asked Blake.

"Trust me, you'll get used to it." the Faunus replied. Then, the slot machine spat out both Ribby and Croak's soul contract from its hatch.

"Alright, another one in the bag!" Yang said, picking it up.

"I wonder how my big brothers doin' with his end?" Mugman asked.

"He's probably gathering contracts like crazy, knowing that Weiss and Ruby are with him." Yang noted.

(Cue-Forest Frollies theme)

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Ruby screamed, as multiple flower like creatures chased her through a forest.

"Nowhere to run, nowhere to go - This forest is yer foe!" one of the flowers cackled. Then, they were all obliterated when ice spikes arose from the ground.

"Next time you want to gather coins for more charms Ruby, DONT assume it's a walk in the park!" Weiss scolded.

"Yeah, this is a run n' gun, which means that everything here is trying to kill you!" Cuphead stated, as he stomped on a small blue blob.

"Just stay calm, we're almost out!" Ruby said as they blew through an acorn making machine and dashed out of the forest.

" **BRAVO!** " a voice boomed, as the trio made it back to the isle, with some more coins in their pockets.

"Huff…., ok," Ruby said, out of breath, "what's next on the parchment?"

"Can we stop by Porkrind's shop first? I wanna grab a few more shot types before we get to next contractor." the cartoon cup pleaded.

"Fine," Weiss sighed, "but we have to be quick, the sun's already going down!" She was right, the sun was beginning to rapidly descend.

"Oh man, and the Devil only gave us three days! Let's just grab what we need." Cuphead pointed out. Ruby nodded in agreement, as the three raced to Porkrind's shop.

(Meanwhile...)

"Zzzz…. "snored a woman, while she was sleeping on a cloud. The woman had a red dress, two golden rings on her arms, a pointy nose, and a weather wain on her head. She drifted through the air before her ears perked up and she overheard something.

"I saw the whole thing! A group of broads with two cups beat the ever-living snot out of Goopy and the Root Pack!" a skeleton shouted into a large dice-shaped building.

"So, they're actually pulling it off, groovy." a smooth voice responded. "Keep watching over them, and make sure they don't go runnin' off."

"So, the Devil's got a few errand boys and girls after the contracts?" The girl asked herself before stretching and yawning. "If they could push Goopy to the limit and make him use all of his power, then I'd rather not wanna fight them. I don't wanna lose control of my own."

(Back on the ground…)

Team C continued to walk around, until they found someone, it was a flask, with goggles on its face.

"Excuse me sir," Ruby said, clearing her throat, "we're looking for someone named 'Hilda Berg', do you know where she is?"

"She's always up in the air near her observatory," the flask-man replied, "you'll need planes in order to go after her."

"Well what in the hey are we waitin' for?" Cuphead exclaimed, as he began to go towards a plane, only to be stopped by Weiss.

"Cuphead, we don't even know how to fly these things!" she scolded.

"No problem. I can pilot the plane and shoot, you ladies can ride on the wings." Cuphead explained."

"That sounds like fun!" Ruby exclaimed, as she climbed onto the left wing of the plane, securing her scythe on it. Weiss just groaned, facepalming.

"If we get injured, you're paying my medical bills." she said, as she climbed on the right wing, stabbing her rapier through it.

"Don't worry, I got this in the bag." Cuphead boldly stated, at least, he thought he did. He put on some goggles and climbed into the cab of the plane. And with that, they took off.

Hilda Berg flew on her cloud to get out of her observatory, before she saw something in the distance. It was team C, flying through the clouds.

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Ruby hollered at the top of her lungs, "THIS IS AMAZING!"

"Easy for you to day! I'm having entrance exam flashbacks!" Weiss shouted, as she covered her eyes from the intense wind.

"Hilda Berg, dead ahead!" Cuphead called, as the plane flew closer to the cloud the blimp-girl was resting on.

"Oh no, it's a girl? The Devil never mentioned anything about female contractors… now I feel bad all of a sudden…" Ruby said.

"Well too bad, we have a job to do!" Weiss reminded her.

"Well, so much for a peaceful get-a-way." Hilda muttered to herself, "Looks like I'm gonna have to fight for my life." She then breathed in, absorbing the cloud beneath her, and turning into a blimp riding a unicycle.

" **This match will get red hot! YOU'RE UP!** "

" **3, 2, 1, WALLOP!** "

(cue Threatinin' Zepplin theme)

"I'm sorry we have to hurt you miss!" Ruby said, as she stood up, and began shooting. Cuphead began shooting as well, using the plane's machine guns. Hilda then laughed, as a giant "HAHA" manifested from her mouth, and nearly hit the team.

"Fitting, isn't it? I'm a blimp, and you're all wimps!" she teased, as small purple blimps flew in front of her, and shot black cannon balls at them. Cuphead continued to fire the guns on his plane as he dodged the projectiles by barrel rolling, nearly throwing Wiess off in the process.

"Can't you fly any smoother?!" Weiss asked.

"At least I didn't make the plane shrink!" Cuphead replied as they chased after Hilda Berg.

"This is getting nowhere. I'd better use it…" Hilda berg thought to herself inhaling air and blowing it out, shooting herself backwards, and leaving a constellation of stars behind. The constellation was Taurus as Hilda Berg turned into a cloudy bull with stars for eyes. "You won't get far, it's been foretold in the stars!" she bellowed, as she charged forward, striking the plane head on.

"AGH, WE'RE HIT!" Ruby cried, as she struggled to hold on. Weiss Spun the chamber on her rapier and created a tornado to balance them out.

"Ruby, don't just stand there on the wing! Shoot her, for Grimm' sake!" she commanded, angrily. Ruby nodded, and began shooting the large bull, as Cuphead saw that the super meter was halfway full.

"Girls, jump!" Cuphead said as they did so, using his new power to turn himself and the plane he flew into a Bomb. He charged forward, and struck Hilda with a large explosion, that forced her to revert to normal. Ruby and Weiss landed back on the wings, as the zeppelin rubbed her aching head.

"Lucky shot, but this is far from over!" she growled. "I'd better end this quickly before I lose my head and transform." The fight continued to rage on, as Hilda created tornadoes, and sent out green blimps that fired many cannonballs. Nevertheless, the team pressed onward, firing a barrage of bullets at her. She eventually transformed into another constellation character, this one being Sagittarius as she fired arrows at them. The arrows separated into blue stars that chased the group around. Suddenly, Cuphead flicked the wrong button, as the plane shrunk down to a miniature size.

"Wha…?!" Weiss asked as she and Ruby had nothing to hold onto. So they attacked Hilda Berg from the air as she reverted to normal. Cuphead transformed the plan back to normal, as the girls landed back on the wings. Hilda Berg then held her head.

"No, stop! I can't handle this much! If you keep going I'll... I'll… AAAAAAAARGH!" The blimp screamed in pain, as she began to spaz out, her arms shaking like noodles. She morphed into a large mechanical crescent moon. Cuphead's eyes bulged out of his head as he looked at the giant monster in front of him. " **Your loss will come too soon, and I'm only half moon!** " she cackled, her voice altered slightly. Stars began to fall from the night sky, as one hit Ruby square in the chest, causing her to fall off the plane. Hilda Berg then laughed, as her face was pushed out of the base of her body by many mechanical mechanisms inside her, as UFO's then came out of her body.

"Ruby! Weiss, we gotta finish this and help her!" Cuphead said, as he caught Ruby just in time.

"Alright… now I'm angry!" Weiss said. "Cuphead, can you do that bomb thing again?"  
"Got enough super for one more, what do ya have in mind?"

"Just get us close!" Cuphead nodded, as he flew under the UFO's, as they shot lasers at the plane. Soon, they got close to her, as her face moved back into place, Cuphead activated his bomb super as Wiess summoned a black glyph and ignited some fire dust. She then slingshot Cuphead straight into Hilda, as he caused a massive explosion that finished the fight.

" **A KNOCKOUT!** "

Hilda's eyes spun around, as her nose and tips of her moon body became droopy. She then began to descend towards the ground, and crashed, exploding into millions of pieces of scrap metal. Cuphead landed the plane, as it skidded to a stop.

"Well," he said, taking off his goggles, "that was one rough flight."

"You okay, Ruby?" Weiss asked as Ruby grabbed the soul contract from the wreckage.

"I'm fine, it's just a scratch. I'm tougher than I look you know." Ruby said.

"Well we'd better get moving. We only got so much time before we gotta pay the devil his due!" Cuphead said as the girls ran off with him.

(Meanwhile in the real world, back at Beacon…)

"Hello? Ruby, Wiess? Anyone?" Jaune said, as he opened the door to his friend's dorm. The day was almost gone, and he and his team hadn't seen them.

"They weren't at classes today… this is so unlike them…" Pyrrha noted as they looked around.

"They're probably off saving the world or hunting Grimm or something and didn't tell us." Jaune suggested.

"HEY GUYS!" Nora bellowed, "Look at what I found!" she said holding up the book of Cuphead.

"Cuphead: Don't deal with the Devil?" Ren asked curiously.

"Oh man, I love that book!" Jaune said, "Me and my sisters read it ALL the time!"

"Then let's crack it open!" Nora said bubbly.

"Wait! You gotta play the theme song first!" Jaune said as his team looked at him. "What? It's something we did before reading it!" he said pressing the button, but, nothing happens. "Buh?"

"I think it's broken…" Pyrrha said.

"Oh well, LET'S READ!" Nora said, as she flipped open the first page, and gasped.

"What is it Nora?" Ren asked. Nora didn't say anything, but turned the book so that the page faced the others. It showed cartoon versions of team RWBY, walking along with Cuphead and Mugman. Suddenly the music played again.

" _Well, Cuphead and his pals Mugman and Team RWBY, they like to roll the dice. By chance they came upon the devil's game and paid the price. PAID THE PRICE! And now they're fighting for their lives on a mission filled with dread. And if the proceed don't succeed, well, the Devil, will have their heads!"_

"What the f?!" Nora mouthed.

"I… don't think Ruby and the others were in the story when I was young…" Jaune shakenly said. Nora then flipped through the pages, until she found the one with the pentagram on it.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY FRIENDS YOU CURSED PIECE OF LITERATURE!?" Nora yelled.

"Nora, calm down!" Ren said.

"Jaune, you've read this story, what did that song mean?" Pyrrha asked.

"Well, Cuphead and Mugman, they are brothers, and they have cups for heads." Jaune said flipping back to the beginning of the story. "One day, they-" Before the leader of team JNPR could continue, Nora grabbed the book, and chucked it at Weiss's desk, smashing another container of Dust.

"Nora!" Jaune said as the pages flipped back to the pentagram.

"I'm sorry, I'm trying to find a way to bring Ruby and the others back!" Nora protested, as she felt a small wind, that began to get stronger. The book was levitating in the air, as the pentagram spun like crazy, creating a black hole.

" **If you wish to save your friends who sold their souls, and took a toll, then join them on their quest, to pay the Devil's twisted debt.** " a voice came as team JNPR was sucked right in.

"AAAAAAAAH!" Jaune screamed.

"EVERYONE BRACE YOURSELVES!" Pyrrha called. Soon, another team was gone from this world, as the book landed on the desk, and turned to the next page, of the continuing story.

 **Shout out to "Hope The Victor" for collabing with me on this chapter, and all chapters that will come out after this.**


	5. JNPR's Journey

"Oh, my back…." Jaune said as he tried to get up but was weighed down. "Nora… can you please get off me?"

"Oh, sorry dude." Nora groggily sighed, as she rolled of her leader. "WAIT A MINUTE!"

"Don't shout Nora…" Ren said getting up.

"Is everyone okay?" Pyrrha asked. Jaune looked around and saw that they were in front of a giant tree.

" **IT'S ON!** " A voice boomed, causing the whole team to jump.

(insert Treetop Trouble theme)

"Oh my god," Jaune said as he realized where they are, "WE'RE INSIDE THE BOOK!"

"So THAT explains why we look so… cartoony." Nora concluded, before she was hit in the back of the head by a rolling pink ladybug. "OUCH!"

"Were at a Run and Gun Level. Only one way to get through this one… into the tree!" Jaune called. The rest if the team nodded, whipping out their weapons, and charging into the large plant in front of them. More ladybugs could be seen, rolling and bouncing towards them.

"Who invited you to our tree? Only members are welcome, ya see?" a voice called as woodpeckers came down from above and pecked furiously at open spots.

"GIANT WOODPECKERS!" Nora shouted, "THIS DEFIES ALL LOGIC, AND IT'S AWESOME!"

"To YOU!" Ren deadpanned, as he dodged several obstacles. Then, Jaune saw a golden coin suspended in the air, and a pink ladybug rolling towards him. The white knight leaped into the air and smacked his shield on the Ladybug, parrying it and grabbing the coin.

"Amazing, jaune! How did you do that?" Pyrrha asked.

"I saw Cuphead do it ALL the time. Just had to work with my shield instead of slapping something with a straw coming out of my head." he said. Everyone just stared at him, having no response to that. The group continued to race through the tree, until they came to a new section. Nora shrieked once she saw a large bug flying towards her. "Go upwards!" Jaune commanded, as more bugs flew down in a zig-zag like motion. But there were other things in the tree as well, Totem poles that spat out spiky balls.

"My brain cannot physically comprehend this!" Ren said, as he shot the ever-living crap out of the thing.

"Just go with the flow Renny!" Nora said, as she rocket jumped up the chamber. After several bug blasting, and platform jumping, the group made it to the final stretch. Several tiny bugs were holding leaves above their heads. "Aw c'mon, more platforming?!" Nora groaned, as she leaped to the first one.

"No, Nora, wait!" Jaune said before a giant fireball flew upwards, obliterating the platform.

"AAAAAAH!" She screamed, as ren caught her by her hammer, nearly being dragged off the tree with her.

"We need to keep moving, don't stay on those platforms for too long!" Pyrrha said. The team jumped from platform to platform, nabbing the last coin in the process. Suddenly, the attacker who fired the fireballs rose up from the ground. It was a large dragonfly, with a dirty blonde mane, and evil-looking eyes.

"Looks like it's not letting us leave without a fight." Ren said.

"Fine by me! Nora…. Blast its butt off!" Jaune called.

"WITH PLEASURE!" She hollered, as the large bug shot fireballs at the platform she was standing on, a large second mouth forming from the mane. She switched her Hammer into her grenade launcher configuration and fired one after the other. After four good hits, the bug spun around, falling to the ground below. Nora smiled, blowing the smoke off her weapon's shaft. With one final leap, team JNPR completed the level.

" **BRAVO!** "

"Oh, that was close…" Jaune said, out of breath.

"So, were inside the book now? Is this where Ruby and the others went?" Ren asked.

"Looks like it, and now we're stuck in the book too." Jaune responded. Then, he felt something touch the back of his head.

"Freeze!" A deep but intimidating voice said.

"Aaah! We just got here, I didn't do anything wrong!" Jaune panicked. Pyrrah peered from behind her soon-to-be-boyfriend and saw Mugman holding his finger gun to Jaune's cranium.

"Jaune, it's only a blue cup headed thing." Pyrrha assured.

"Huh?" Jaune asked. "Wow… its Mugman!"

"I SAID FREEZE!" the cartoon cup snapped, as he fired off a warning shot.

"Mugs, chill!" a familiar voice called as Yang and Blake ran up. "They're friends of ours!" Yang assured.

"They are?" Mugman asked in his normal voice.

"Now the better question is… how did you all get here?" Blake asked.

"Eh, it's a long story." The blonde knight sighed.

…..

Meanwhile, Ruby's team had arrived at a large mausoleum on a small island on the lake.

"This place gives me the heebie jeebies!" Cuphead said, his eyes showing small pinprick pupils.

"Maybe we can find something that can help us in there." Ruby suggested. The trio took a gulp, and stepped inside. The interior of the mausoleum was small, with a single stone table. Atop the table, was a shiny urn.

"HELP ME!" A feminine voice shouted from the urn.

"SOMEONE'S IN TROUBLE, MOVE OUT OF THE WAY!" Cuphead cried, as he shoved the two girls of the way. He leapt onto the table as the announcer spoke once more.

" **Here comes a spooky bunch, NOW GO!"**

" **Ready…. Wallop!"**

Suddenly, small pink ghosts began phasing through the walls, either doing a spooky whale, or grumbling angry. Without wasting a millisecond, Cuphead parry slapped the ghosts out of existence.

"Get lost! You hear me? This tomb is only for the eerie!" an elder ghost with a top hat growled.

"Psh, I ain't afraid of no ghost!" Cuphead retorted, as he continued his attack. One by one, the ghosts were slapped away, as Cuphead bounced around with catlike agility that would put Blake's swiftness to shame. Eventually, he popped the last ghost of the mausoleum.

" **VICTORY!** "

"Nice job Cup!" Ruby smiled, as Cuphead dusted his hands off.

"Next time say 'excuse me' "Weiss groaned. The lid to the urn suddenly popped off, as a ball of blue light hovered out of it. "What… is that?" The heiress questioned, as her eyes widened. The light then took the form of a spirit, with a chalice for a head, a ghost like body, and a halo above her head.

"She's beautiful!" Ruby said, with sparkles in her silver eyes.

" _Gosh, I don't know how to thank you all for saving me!_ " The spirit said in an angelic like voice.

"No problem madam, I'm Cuphead, this is Ruby, and Weiss." Cuphead replied, introducing himself and the others to her.

" _Oh, where are my manners? I didn't even Introduce myself! I'm the Legendary Chalice, pleased to meet you all!_ " she replied.

"How'd you end up trapped here with all these ghosts?" Ruby asked.

" _I was searching for magic and got trapped by those ghosts! Speaking of magic... please accept this gift, it should help!_ " Legendary Chalice said. She blew a kiss to Cuphead, and to both girl's weapons, causing them to glow for a second.

"What was that?" Weiss asked, staring at her rapier.

"I think it was some sort of special attack!" Ruby said.

"Yeah, I feel amazing!" Cuphead added.

" _Don't worry about your friends, they also received this gift. I'm sure there are other Super Arts for you to use, and there are other mausoleums around Inkwell Isle, I just wonder... Well, farewell for now."_ She said before disappearing.

"That was weird…" Ruby admitted.

…..

"So you knocked one of Weiss's dust bottles onto the Pentagram, the same as us, and now you're here." Blake said.

"Yup, that's pretty much what happened." Jaune said. "I just can't believe you guys would go into the Devil's Casino and get yourself caught up in this debt!"

"Yeah, bad move on my part." Yang chuckled, putting her hand behind her head.

"Well golly, if you're Yang and Blakes friends, then that means you can help us find all the Soul Contractors!" Mugman said.

"Hang on a second, Jaune and the others have no association with the Devils deal." Blake said.

"But you were given three days to collect all the souls of the debtor's, right? You guys need all the help you can get." Ren stated.

"He's got a point; besides, we only have one more to go for this isle!" Yang said, pulling out the parchment.

"Hmmm…" Jaune said looking at it. "Oh, it's the Flower guy, Cagney Carnation!"

"You four should arm up before we go find him. How about getting yourselves some items at Porkrind's?" Mugman asked.

"Is that what these coins are for?" Pyrrha asked.

"They sure are. Porkrind will give ya some charms and ammo for your weapons for those."

"Well, it couldn't hurt to take a look." Ren said. Mugman led them to Porkrind's shop.

"Welcome!" The pig bellowed, as he put some new items onto the table.

Jaune couldn't use any ammo types because he was limited to his sword and shield, so he purchased a charm instead. He bought sugar that would allow him to automatically parry slap one pink object. Nora instantly nabbed an ammo called, "Roundabout", which shot boomerangs. Pyrrha and Ren purchased a charmed coffee, that would automatically charge their super moves. Mugman was able to get his own items, purchasing the "Charge" ammo.

"Ok, that should do the trick." Nora smiled, "Thanks porky!"

"Goodbye!" The pig waved as they left.

….

Unfortunately, the other team made it to Cagney first. He was a large flower with an innocent and friendly face.

"Hello there fellers. What brings you to my neck of the woods?" Cagney asked, in a soft voice.

"Well… we're sorry to say this but… we kinda need you to give us your Soul Contract." Ruby said, trying not to be impolite.

"So, you fellers want my little ol' soul contract...?"

"Well, yes… that's the idea, but..." Wiess started.

" **Well, come and get it!** " Cagney said, his voice becoming a lot deeper and threatening. He then roared, as his tongue flailed wildly.

" **A great slam and then some, HERE GOES!** "

" **Ready… WALLOP!"**

(Cue-Floral Fury theme)

Ruby and the others jumped back, as Cagney's innocent smile turned into a large evil grin, and he began putting his arms out in front of him in a battle stance. Small floating platforms then descended onto the battlefield.

"Ok, he's not cute anymore!" Ruby quipped.

"You think?!" Weiss deadpanned.

" **Fools who attempt to fight this will leave with allergic rhinitis!** " The flower cackled, as his face transformed into an Uzi-like gun and fired seeds up into the air. The seeds floated to the ground, one of them being pink. Cuphead parried it and fired back, as did Ruby and Weiss, firing away at Cagney. The seeds sprouted into large roots, spawning small plants with sharp teeth.

"NIGHTMARES!" Ruby screamed, as she sliced wildly at them. Weiss attempted to strike the abomination of a flower, but he blocked her attacks with large roots. His petaled-face then scrunched up into a fist, as he lunged forward. Cuphead Capitalized on the opening and shot him with an EX blast, staggering him. But he had a couple more tricks, as he cupped his hands together, making small acorns that homed in on them. "Uh, Cuphead, now might be a good time to use that super attack thingy!" Ruby hollered, as Cagney fired a sycamore seed at her.

"Ok, here goes nothing!" The cartoon cup said, as he leapt into the air.

" **Just face the doom you can't avoid!** " Cagney snarled.

"Avoid, THIS!" Cuphead shouted, as he began spinning in the air. He then let out a huge beam of energy from his head, as it blasted Cagney right in the face.

"WHOA!" Ruby and Weiss both shouted in amazement, as the Flower held his now-steaming face.

" **Argh! I'm done with this!** " He shouted, pulling on his petals in frustration. He then dug his hands underneath the ground, as spiky roots began growing.

"Get to high ground!" Weiss ordered. Everyone scrambled onto a platform, as Cagney's petals and body grew, making him look even more terrifying.

" **EXTREME POLLINATION, AND TOTAL DOMINATION!** " He bellowed. He conjured up vines from the ground as they grabbed the three and held them high. " **This'll teach the Devil, King Dice, and anyone who comes for me to leave my soul alone!** "

"Hey, soil-breath, hands of my sister!" A voice hollered. Cagney looked to the left, as Yang flew right at him, decking him in the left eye. The monster yelled in pain, letting go of the trio in his clutches.

"Yang!" Ruby said, glad to see her big sister, as Blake and Mugman appeared long with four unexpected arrivals. "Hold on… Jaune?! What're you doing here with your team?"

"We'll explain later, let's just kill this weed!" Jaune replied.

" **More of you?! That's it, I'm gonna turn you all into fertilizer!** " Cagney roared, as he spat out dandelion balls. Jaune automatically paired the first Pink one.

"I love flowers, but not monster flowers!" Pyrrha gulped, as she tossed her javelin at it. It stabbed him in the torso, as Mugman fired some more supers at him.

"Hey pink girl, boost me!" Cuphead called to Nora.

"Uh, first of all, my name is Nora, and second of all, ok!" she smiled, as Cuphead jumped onto her hammer, and she launched him upwards.

"Good riddance ya flowery freak!" He said, as he aimed his finger gun, tilting it sideways.

" **No wait, you turned it sideways! KILLSHOT, THAT'S A KILLSHOT!** " Cagney protested. Cuphead then fired the final blow.

" **A KNOCKOUT!** "

Cagney's eyes retracted into his face, as he sank under the ground, shrieking like a madman.

"Whew…" Jaune said.

"Excuse me...!" Nora called down the hole.

" **Okay, okay! You can have my Soul Contract, just stop shooting me!** " Cagney called back, as he threw his contract to the surface.

"Thank you~!" Nora said, as she grabbed it.

"Now, what brings you all here?" Weiss asked Team JNPR.

"We knocked your Dust onto the book and got sucked in with you." Ren said, shorting out another long story. "And you four are caught in a deal with the devil."

"It wasn't my fault! Cuphead was the one who rolled Snake Eyes, and Yang too!" Ruby said.

"HEY!" the cartoon cup called angrily.

"Well, let's forget about that…. We managed to grab all the souls on this part of the island, at least." Mugman said as he held the contracts of Goopy Le Grande and Ribby and Croaks.

"Ok, so that's one isle down." Ruby said.

"Onto the next. And we should do the smart thing and split up with Cuphead and Mugman as Ruby and the others are doing." Pyrrha advised.

"Great Idea, Pyrrha! How about you and me… join Cuphead, Ruby and Weiss?" Jaune said, wanting to be closer to Weiss's lips.

"I suppose that leaves you two with me, Blake and Yang. Happy to have you aboard, uh…" Mugman said.

"Ren. Lie Ren, but you can just call me the former." Ren introduced. "The girl who's more energetic than me is Nora."

"Ok, now that introductions are out of the way, let's move out team!" Cuphead said, pumping his fist in the air. The group nodded and set out for the next part of their adventure.

 **Hey guys, sorry I was gone for what seemed like, I don't know, two months? But I was finishing up school, and now that summer is here, expect more content from me. In fact, tomorrow, I might post a sneak peak of a story that I might start writing, which is gonna be another videogame crossover. Until then, leave a review if you liked the chapter, PEACE!**


	6. Giant consequences

**Hey guys. Now, before we start this chapter, I'm gonna give a quick update. Currently, I have a part time job for the summer on weekdays, so I'm not gonna be active that much. Also, me and my collaber have been talking, and we've decided to add two new elements to the story. 1, all RWBY characters will have their own super move. And 2, there's going to be a new item that will give them an edge above the bosses. Anyway, that should be it for now, I'll try and get the Bendy story up there soon, but until then, enjoy the chapter, and I'll see ya'll later!**

Once the group had gotten out of the flower field, they had reached a large building, that looked like a die.

"This is where King Dice said we had to meet with him. In order to get to the next segment of Inkwell isle, we gotta show him all the contracts we collected on this part of the island." Jaune explained.

"You mean that purple dice dude from the casino?" Nora asked, not knowing who this 'King Dice' was.

"Yeah Nora, King Dice is the Devil's right-hand man." Ruby said. They went inside as King Dice Waited for them. The house itself was a short room, with two entrances in the front and back, that connected Inkwell Isle 1 and 2 together. Sure enough, the big manager stood there, with a large grin on his face. Then, out of nowhere, he started singing, in an incredibly smooth and sleazy voice.

" _I'm Mr. King Dice, I'm the gamest in the land. I never play nice, I'm the Devil's right-hand man. I can't let you past, cause you ain't done everything. Bring me those contracts, c'mon bring them to the king!"_

Ruby, Jaune, and Yang were all filled with nostalgia hearing the head honcho sing, even Weiss was impressed. The large figure then walked over to them, getting a little too close for comfort.

" _If you haven't finished your tasks, haven't worked assiduously. No, I cannot let you pass, don't you mess with me! Don't mess with King Dice (don't mess with King Dice!), don't mess with me! (don't mess with him!) Don't mess with King Dice (don't mess with King Dice!), don't you mess with me!"_

"For a villain, he has a rather soothing voice." Cuphead whispered.

"Well, ain't that a pip! Looks like you really put the kibosh on them debtors. You can head on over to the next isle, plenty more marks for you to lean on there!" King Dice said before looking at team JNPR. "Say… I don't recognize you mugs…"

"Uhm, they're our friends." Blake elaborated, "They weren't roped into this, but they did help us."

"I suppose I can allow this," the king said, "after all, the more the merrier, am I right?" King Dice took the contracts they had collected, and vanished into one of his warp holes, allowing the group to pass as they came to the second part of the Aisle. No sooner than exiting did the Elder Kettle catch up to them, nearly out of breath.

"Guys, hang on! Thank the stars I caught up with you." he said, "I believe I've found a way to out of this mess you're in!"

"Hot dawg, you have?!" Cuphead asked, with excitement in his voice.

"Your strength is growing. Soon you'll be a match for that no-good King Dice...and maybe the Devil himself!"

"You're not saying that we should fight the Devil, are you?" Weiss questioned.

"You got that right princess! But you'll never get close to the Devil unless you already have those soul contracts in hand! Only then will you get the chance to turn the tables on that fiend! So when the time comes, do the right thing." The Elder Kettle said.

"Huh...were getting stronger? I don't feel any different…" Yang said, looking at her muscles, "Nope, still the same." Elder kettle then thought before getting an idea.

"I just had an idea." Elder Kettler said. "With each Boss, my boys grow stronger upon defeating them, and get more skilled. But you eight aren't from this world, and the enemies here can be difficult and unpredictable. But they're may be a way for you to have the jump on your enemies. If you go to Porkrind's, I'm sure he'll sell special treats for you ladies and gentlemen so that you can get even stronger just by eating them."

"Food that makes us stronger?! SCORE!" Nora shouted, her eyes becoming check marks.

"This is a cartoon world, so I'm sure there's something like that." Blake deadpanned.

"I wish you the best of luck!" Elder Kettle said, waving the group off, and walking away.

"Okie dokie then, let's split up!" Ruby ordered. The large group then set off in their teams, one going to Porkrind's shop, and the other heading to a large castle in the distance.

(With team C)

"Is that... A castle?" Jaune asked.

"Made entirely out of CANDY!" Ruby squealed as she dashed to it and started zipping all over it, chewing into the walls. Suddenly, she was pulled off by a strong hand.

"HEY!" a woman in pink shouted from atop the castle. "Just what do you think you're doing, eating my castle?" The woman was shaped like a soda bottle, with pink skin, brown hair, and yellow eyes. She tossed Ruby down to the ground, and jumped down there to see what the fuss was about.

"Oh, sorry miss!" Cuphead said before stopping and checking the list over. "Ah! You're Baroness Von Bon Bon!"

"Indeed, and you are all here because…?"

"Listen, we've come to collect your soul contract, like it or not!" Weiss fumed.

"First you come onto MY land, then eat MY candy, and now you demand that I hand over MY soul contract?!" the Baroness boomed, "THAT'S IT, OFF WITH THEIR HEADS!"

"You know ruby, you should've waited for us to explain things BEFORE going on an eating frenzy." Jaune said.

"I knew exactly what I was doing, Jaune! This woman is acting like a tyrant queen!" Ruby said slamming her foot on the ground. "Justice will be swift, justice will be painful!" Baroness Von Bon Bon drew her hand across her neck, causing her head to fly off and spin around as she got yanked into her castle by a candy cane. "It will be, delicious!" the leader in red finished.

"YEAH!" everyone else called.

" **A great slam and then some, NOW GO!"**

" **Ready… WALLOP!"  
**

(insert Sugarland Shimmy theme)

Instead of the Baroness attacking them directly, she sent out one of her minions, a large gumball machine that ran around them.

"I chew em up, and spit em out!" it teased, as the lid on its head came off, and a large amount of gumballs flew up into the air.

"Gumballs? Seriously?!" Jaune asked in annoyance, blocking the pelting candy rain with his shield. Pyrrha did the same, as Weiss formed a shield glyph above herself, and Ruby spun her scythe around as Cuphead stood behind her. After the machine stopped, Cuphead jumped off Ruby's shoulders, using his spread shot to deal massive amounts of damage. This caused the Gumball machine to be knocked out, its head exploding into shards of glass, as the body ran away.

"Nice shot!" Jaune said.

"Don't get so cocky, charletons!" Bon Bon yelled from inside, "Go and get them, teach them what for!" Another one of her candy minions emerged from the castle, this one being a little stranger. It was a large brown waffle, with wings made from melted butter

"Straight off the Iron, and Too hot to handle!" it called as it split into ninths and tried to hit them.

"OW!" Jaune called, getting grazed. "Okay, that's it!" He charged at the waffle and jabbed his sword into it as it reformed, getting him right in the center. It moaned in pain, as it flew around the battleground. Suddenly, Cuphead got stabbed in his rear end by a small jelly bean holding a sword.

"Hey, that stung!" Cuphead said, kicking it away. Jaune then leaped up on a platform as he sliced the waffle in half.

"I'm not done yet!" he called slashing wildly and cutting the dastardly breakfast into pieces. "I'm never having Waffles for breakfast for about a few weeks." Unfortunately, the baroness was getting angrier by the second, as she sent out her third and final minion, this one being straight up terrifying. A giant jawbreaker followed by a smaller blue one floated out of the castle, with its sights set on Pyrrha.

"How's the jaw, ol' chum?" it asked.

"Pyrrha, lookout!" Weiss called as it charged. But it wasn't the only thing to worry about, as more jellybeans ran out from the castle, and the baroness herself was shooting from the top of it, leaving the other members of the group distracted. But, Pyrrha had a plan, as the jawbreaker got close to her, she wedged her spear into it, making the bottom and top jaw of it stuck open. Pyrrha then gave the jawbreaker a stiff kick to the face, making it shatter and knocked it out. Its outer shells cracked, and it gained a halo, ascending to heaven.

"Jealous?" Jaune asked Weiss smoothly.

"I swear…." Weiss growled.

"THAT'S IT! I'VE HAD IT WITH YOU!" Bon Bon shouted as she was on top of her castle. She gained a wicked grin as she pulled on two of her castle's own turrets, enraging it, and causing it to sprout two large arms. It then began crawling towards the group.

"Ok, that's unnerving. RUN!" Cuphead screamed, high tailing it.

"I won't sugar coat it, you all never stood a chance!" Bon Bon laughed as her castle beast tried to smash them. It managed to flatten Jaune and Ruby, but since this was a cartoon world, they didn't die, they were just smushed paper thin.

"I thought I was gonna die…" Ruby said.

"Me too, but hey, were in a cartoon so…." Jaune continued. Then, the baron grabbed her own head, and chucked it at Weiss.

"OH DEAR LORD!" she yelled, as the body part spun after her. She invoked her super move on pure instinct and fear, stabbing her rapier into the ground, making a huge wave of ice cover Bon Bon and her castle, putting them both in an icy casing before it exploded, resulting in massive damage.

" **A KNOCKOUT!"**

The baroness and her castle both burst into tears, and slowly began to back up, with the castle spitting up the soul contract. Weiss, who still had her eyes closed, had no idea what had just happened.

"Color me impressed ice queen!" Cuphead said, picking up the contract.

"Don't call me that! And what just happened, did we win?" Weiss asked.

"Of course we won! You just pulled off the mother of all super moves and put that Baroness in the deep freeze!" Jaune said.

"Deep Freeze…" Weiss repeated to herself, "I like it."

(With Team M)

"So… who should we go after first?" Nora asked as they left Porkrind's shop with a bag of sweets he gave them. Suddenly, the pilot flask from earlier ran up to them.

"Hey, hold it right there, kids!" he said. "You're going after Dijimmi the Great, aren't you?"

"Uh, I guess so…" Mugman said, not sure who he was referring to.

"Dijimmi the Great… it appears he's on the list of contractors." Ren said, looking at the list.

"Well you're in luck!" the pilot said, "I just upgraded my biplanes. You can now wallop your enemies with bombs!"

"That should help a lot, so where's Mugman's plane?" Blake asked.

"Right over there." The pilot pointed to a blue plane near a large pyramid. Next to it, was a pink plane. "I figured since there was more of you, you'd need more planes."'

"Well thank you dude!" Yang smiled, as she walked over to the pyramid. Near it, was a golden lamp, and out of it came an orange, muscular Genie.

" **Behold, I am Dijimmi the Great, the most powerful genie to ever live!** " the genie boomed.

"Oh snap, he's ripped!" Yang joked. Mugman got on one knee, bowing to the magical being.

"Oh great Dijimmi," he said, "we have come here to..."

" **I already know why you're here!** " Dijimmi interrupted. " **You have gotten yourselves into a deal with the devil, and you must collect all of the Soul Contracts from the debtors he racked up, one of which… being me.** "

"Well then, that just makes things easy to explain! Now hand over your Soul Contract!" Nora ordered.

" **You will have to make me!** " Dijimmi replied, summoning a magic carpet, and flying away.

"After him! Blake, Yang, get on!" Mugman said, getting into his plane and putting on his flight goggles.

"Move over Renny, I'm driving!" Nora cheered getting into the pink plane.

"I'm gonna die…" Ren sighed, hopping onto the left wing. Blake got on to the left wing of Mugman's plane while Yang took the right. The two planes began to climb into the air, as Dijimmi was waiting.

" **You are persistent, I will give you that…** " he said sarcastically, " **But, I will give you a fight you will never forget!** " He used his pipe to puff out images of Team M's Dead faces, and pulled out a large golden chest from nowhere, placing it in front of him on the carpet.

" **A brawl is surely brewing, YOU'RE UP!"**

" **Ready… WALLOP!"**

 **(Pyramid Peril Theme)**

The fight began with Dijimmi's chest opening, and blue and pink swords flying out of it.

"Eat hot lead, Chump!" Nora called firing at Dijimmi. The genie just smiled as the bullets hit him, confident he would win the fight.

" **You look the fool, falling for the first trick I learnt at genie school!** " he boasted, as he fired a flaming skull out of his mouth. The duo plane team NEARLY dodged the nightmare inducing attack, as gems and gold began flying out of the chest.

"Ok, this guy's nuts!" Yang said, as she launched herself off the plane with a shot from her gauntlets, and used another shot to send herself flying at Dijimmi. She socked him in the face, and landed back on the plane.

"Yang, no risk-taking on the plane!" Mugman scolded.

"C'mon, can't a girl have fun?" Yang said, with a smug look.

"Not in this situation." Mugman said.

"Will you two quit it!?" Blake hollered, "He's doing something!" She was right, Dijimmi had ditched his carpet, and was now meditating. He then faded away, as the group flew into a large hallway-like chamber.

" **You're not going to stack up!** " the all-powerful genie called. Large spinning poles then appeared, with some layers of them having his face on them.

"Shoot the layers with his face on it!" Ren pointed out. Nora grinned, as she switched to the bomb weapon, and blast away the layer with his face on it. There were several more poles, along with saw blades that rose up and down on wooden sticks, one of which hit Nora's plane.

"Gah!" Nora said, "Were okay Ren, he just clipped the wing!" After that phase was over, a large sarcophagus in the shape of Dijimmi descended from the sky.

" **Do you need to borrow my sarcophagus?** " it asked, before opening itself, revealing a large orange face within. The face screeched, and began to move up in down inside the case.

"Thank you for the nightmare fuel!" Yang deadpanned. As the face moved up and down, ghost-like mummies flew out of the sarcophagus, nearly hitting Mugman's plane.

"This is getting dangerous…" Blake said. The face then shot out its eyes, which moved in a wave-like motion. The team managed to dodge them, and deal more damage with bombs, rockets, and bullets alike. The face closed the sarcophagus with a terrified look, with the case itself crying and bouncing away.

"He's gotta be nearly done!" Yang hoped.

"I don't think so…" Ren said as Dijimmi appeared again, and began to meditate once more. He stared into Mugman's mind, and got the perfect idea, indicated by his turban turning into a lightbulb. He then transformed into a hand, and lifted up a puppet version of Cuphead, known as Puphead.

"A… puppet?" Blake said, completely confused.

"Whoa, it's like looking in a mirror." Mugman said, fascinated by this wooden replica of his brother.

"And Dijimmi is going to use it to attack us, isn't he?" Ren asked. Sure enough, the puppet began walking in the air.

" **This beating is free, no strings attached!** " it said, in a completely mocking Cuphead voice. Its finger opened up, and it began shooting blue and pink projectiles. Nora parried every pink bullet she could, as Dijimmi's turban floated down from the sky, and began chasing her plane.

"Ok, this is chaos, even for ME!" Yang stated. Nora growled, and decided to take matters into her own hands. She got out of the cockpit of her plane, and grabbed her hammer.

"Nora, get back in the cockpit!" Ren called.

"Don't worry Ren, I'm just stepping out for a bit!" the goddess of thunder assured, "Just steer for me, would ya?" She then leaped off the plane, and raised her hammer in the air. At that moment, a lightning bolt struck the weapon, supercharging it. Nora then spun around like a tornado, heading towards Puphead, who was just as shocked as the others were. "Nora, SMASH!" Nora called, smashing Puphead into pieces.

"SWEET SON OF A SALAMISE SALAMANDER'S SHOE!" Mugman shouted.

"I think you got him, Nora…" Ren said as Nora landed back on her own plane.

" **You fight well,** " Dijimmi's voice said, " **however, I think it's time I end this drama!** " The genie himself appeared, growing to gigantic size, while summoning three pyramids with eyes that circled the group.

"Oh, COME ON!" Nora called.

"WHAT ARE THE ODDS!?" Yang added.

" **I'm going to need new volunteers, these ones shall collapse in fear!** " Dijimmi taunted, as he shot a psychic wave from the gem in his turban. Mugman's plane took the hit, knocking Yang off in the process.

"YANG!" Everyone called, as Mugman dive bombed to catch her. While she fell, Yang accidentally swallowed one of the treats bought from Porkgrind whole.

"Ugh… I don't feel so good…" she said, as her aura began to glow. Mugman didn't have time to catch up as Dijimmi was still on the attack as Yang fell to the ground with an ear splitting "BOOM!" the sound effect showing up in the process.

" **Well, that was easy.** " Dijimmi said, as he laughed evilly. However, the blonde bruiser wasn't done yet… Yellow smoke began to form around her crater, rising into the air. Out of the smoke came a massive fist which punched Dijimmi right in the face, resulting in a slow-motion reaction to the massive hit.

" **A KNOCKOUT!"**

Dijimmi began to cough on his own pipe, as he shrank down to normal size, and retreated into his lamp.

"That, was, AWESOME!" Nora hollered.

"Yeah, but… what happened to Yang?" Blake asked.

"I dunno, we should look for her down on the isle." Mugman said.

"Aren't we forgetting something?" Ren asked.

"Oh yeah, Dijimmi's Soul Contract!" Mugman said. He flew down to the lamp, which spat out the piece of paper. "That's one more in the bag!"

"Now where's Yang, and more importantly, what happened to her?" Blake asked.

"Uh, I'm right here." Yang said, as she was behind Blake.

"Oh man, I can't believe you're okay..." Mugman said, but all he was staring at when he turned around was a boot. He looked upwards, and saw that Yang was now as tall as the pyramid. "HOLY SATAN!"

"Where the heck are you guys? I can't really see a lot from where I am…." Yang said.

"Uh… Yang?! You might wanna take in your new perspective!" Nora said.

"YOU'RE FLIPPING HUGE!" Mugman added.

"What?! I can't hear you from up here!" Yang called back.

"LOOK DOWNWARDS!"

"You want me to get water?"

"Sigh… I've got this." Nora said before getting her hammer out and whacking it on Yang's boot.

"OW, Nora what the hell was that for?!"

"Look down, yang! How can I slam my hammer on your foot?!" Nora asked.

"Huh?" Yang asked before looking down. "HOLY CRAP, I'M HUGE!"

"How did this happen to you!?" Blake asked, cupping her hands over her mouth.

"One of the treats we brought must've did this, she must've eaten it accidentally when she fell." Ren assumed. As soon as he said that, Yang began shrinking, until she was her normal size again. "Hm, I guess the effect must be temporary."

"Lemme see the wrapper." Mugman said reading the contents. "Mega Cake: grow to giant size in seconds, or your money back."

"So, I ate this, and I grew?" Yang asked, trying to wrap her head around this.

"I think as long as you're in our world, you can become Giant Sized." Mugman said.

"Cartoon Physics, how do they work?!" Nora wondered.

"Hey, if it helps us beat bosses, I love it!" Yang stated.

"Ok, let's just get a move-on." Blake said.

"There's only three more contractors on this part of the island." Mugman said, "So we better head on out!" The group nodded, and left the pyramid.


	7. Clowning around

**Hey guys, this is gonna be the last chapter I make before I go on vacation for a week, and school starts up again. So, read, and leave a review if ya liked it. PEACE!**

"So, uh… what do we do now?" Nora asked as the others were fixing their planes.

"Seeing as how we still have our planes, we might as well go after the other contractor we need flight for." Blake said. Mugman then spotted something in the distance, squinting and putting his hand on his forehead.

"What's up Mug?" Yang asked.

"Has that birdhouse always been there?" Mugman replied, pointing over to a large birdhouse that was near them.

"And… has it always been moving closer?" Nora said. Indeed, the birdhouse was getting close to them, flying with large blue wings. It had a clock for a face, and a large chime on the bottom of it. It flew right over the debt collectors, and rose up into the sky.

"AH! I think that birdhouse is one of our debtors!" Nora shouted, ducking for cover.

"Well then what the hey are we waitn' for?!" Mugman shouted back, as he climbed into his plane, and started it up.

"Here we go again…." Ren sighed, as he climbed onto Nora's plane. The planes flew off after the flying bird house as it turned towards them.

"CUKOO-CUKOO!" It tooted, before something strange happened. A large red bird head burst from the clock face, and the chime turned into huge talons. It squawked with rage, as the others gasped in shock. Blake fumbled with the parchment, trying not to lose it, and found the name she was looking for.

"Wally Warbles, I take it?" the Faunus asked.

"Indeed." Wally squawked, "I can already tell you're after my soul contract, and you got another thing coming!" 

"Well, so much for diplomacy… let's cook this bird!" Yang called, cracking her knuckles.

" **Good day for a swell battle! You're up!"**

" **Ready, set, WALLOP!"**

(cue Aviary Action Theme)

Soon, the bullets began to fly at the giant bird, as he flew backwards. But in a split second, Wally transformed his head into a gloved hand, with three fingers poking out. He used this large finger gun to shoot three massive bullets, hitting both planes.

"I own the air- I fly where the eagles dare!" Wally taunted, as he fired eggs out of his mouth.

"Were supposed to scramble eggs, not the other way around!" Nora said, avoiding the giant eggs. But that wasn't the only threat, there were also small birds with nails tied to their heads. Occasionally, there was a pink one that could be parried.

"This is crazy! We can't land a lot of hits with all this chaos around!" Mugman said.

"I have an idea! Wear him down, then I'll launch myself at him and beat him up inside his bird house." Nora said.

"That's crazy, but in a good way!" Yang said, giving a thumbs up. After dodging Wally's attacks for a short while, they manage to wear him down enough.

"Arrgh… okay that's it!" Wally said, after his head turned into a whistle, "Now you really got me steamed!" The giant bird began to flail his wings, sending feathers flying everywhere.

"That's my cue! Take the controls, Ren! I'm going in!" Nora said, getting out of the plane. Wally soon wore himself out, and stopped attacking, panting.

"How are you even going to get to him?! He keeps flying backwards!" Blake said.

"That's easy! Mugs, do the thing where you transform your plane into a giant bomb!" Nora said.

"Can do!" Mugman replied, and pressed the super button, turning his plane into a large blue warhead. Nora then leapt out of her own plane and landed on the warhead as it exploded in Wally's face.

"Argh! Huh?" Wally said before seeing Nora fly at him. He let out a terrified chicken squawk as she smacked him in the face with her hammer, sending her and Wally's head back inside his own birdhouse.

From the outside, the rest of Team M could see Wally's house bounce and crash around, accompanied by sound effects of brawling and random sounds like an elephant trumpeting and a cat hissing. It all ended with a feather-less Wally being sent flying out of his house, and crashing on the ground below.

"Did we win?!" Yang asked. Her question was answered when Nora also came flying out of the house, landing on her plane.

"Yeah, about Wally's house… he's not the only one in it!" Nora shouted, as the house burst apart, showing a smaller bird with a big brain, and a flying nest.

"HE'S GOT A KID?!" Mugman bellowed, his eyes jetting from their sockets.

"My dad's the brawn and I'm all brains! Together, we bring the pain!" Wally Jr. cackled, as large spiked eggs began orbiting around him.

"Question… HOW?!" Yang asked.

"Does it matter?! Shoot that ugly brainiac!" Blake retaliated, as the bird began to chase them around.

"Oh no ya don't, get back here, brat!" Nora said firing rapidly at Wally Jr, getting good hits in but at the same time being blocked by the orbiting eggs. Wally Jr. then pulled out a ray gun, and shot at Mugman's plane, chipping the left wing. Blake ended up flying off, but used Gambol Shroud in kusarigama mode to latch on to the wing and hang from her ribbon.

"Y'want me to pull you up, Blake?!" Mugman called down.

"No, this is perfect! I can attack him from here, get me closer!" Blake replied.

"Whatever you say!" Mugman then slowed his plane down, allowing Wally Jr. to catch up.

"Time to teach you some manners!" Blake said, grabbing her sheath and swinging by her ribbon until gaining enough momentum to reach Wally Jr and slashed right through him with a single attack, damaging him greatly.

"AAAAAARGH! DADDY, THESE KIDS ARE BEING MEAN TO MEEEEEEE!" He cried, flying off.

"That's right, run home to mama! It's not like your dads gonna come back from the beating Nora gave him…. OH COME ON!" Yang shouted, upon looking down. Wally was now being airlifted by two paramedic birds on a stretcher, and had an angry look on his face.

"Even without my feathers, you're all in for stormy weather!" Wally taunted, as his head transformed into a garbage can, and spat out an assortment of trash. Nora ended up getting a diaper to the face.

"I'M BLIND!" She screamed, as she lost control, causing her plane to crash.

"NORA, REN!" Mugman said. "Let's end this, girls!" Yang and Blake nodded, reloading their weapons with the new fairy dust. Blake used her chaser ammo to fire green homing projectiles at Wally, and Yang used lobber to shoot heavy bubbles at him. Wally then kicked his own chest, and sent his heart flying out of his mouth. "This ends, NOW!" Mugman said, using his warhead super again, flying right at Wally's heart and stuffing it straight into its mouth. As the heart went back into Wally's body, the warhead exploded, bloating up Wally's chest from the inside as he hacked up Mugman, Blake and Yang, as they finally claimed…

" **A KNOCKOUT!"**

Wally went limp, and his eyes rolled around. The two paramedics then dawned chef uniforms, and began to season their patient with salt and pepper, flying off into the horizon, leaving the three debt hunters dumbfounded.

"Well, that's dark…" Yang said, rubbing the back of her head with her hand.

"Well whaddya know?" Mugman said holding Wally's Soul contract in his hand. "Looks like ol wally ate his own contract." He landed the plane next to where Nora's had crashed.

"We're dead! We're dead! We're alive, but so very dead!" Nora said as Ren clutched his head as she gasped. "Were alive!"

"If course we are Nora… were in a cartoon." Ren reminded her.

"Ooooooohhhh, right…" Nora chuckled.

"Well, that's three down. There's only two left on this part of the island." Mugman informed, "And I bet the others are fighting it now."

(With team C)

"Nuh uh, no way am I going in there!" Ruby said, pointing at a large carnival.

"C'mon Ruby, it's just a carnival! We just have to go through a funhouse to get to the next contractor!" Jaune said.

"And that would be?" Weiss asked.

"Some crazy clown named Beppi." Cuphead replied. When he said the word, "clown", Ruby yelped, and hid behind Weiss.

"No, no, no scary clown!" She whimpered, shivering.

"Since when did Ruby develop Colorphobia?" Pyrrha asked.

"Don't ask me, I'm not her sister!" Weiss growled, trying to get her leader off her leg.

"Well one way or another, we gotta go in there and get to Beppi and take his contract, or else the Devil will have our souls for lunch!" Cuphead said.

"But how are we gonna get ruby in there?" Jaune asked.

"What do you want me to do, carry her?" Cuphead asked, before a light bulb went off in his head.

(Two Minutes later…)

(Cue-Funfair Fever)

"I HATE YOU ALL SO MUCH RIGHT NOW!" Ruby said as she was being bounced around while being held in Cuphead's straw as they ran through the carnival.

" **NOW, GO!"**

"You all look foolish today, but clown tryouts are next week!" The enemies of the carnival called. The carnival was filled with strange and bizarre enemies, such as floating magicians, three canons, and a slot machine that shot duck-shaped crackers. Nevertheless, the group pressed on, and were eventually jumping on the side of a large wooden structure. Jaune then stopped and grabbed his stomach.

"I'm starving!" The blonde boy groaned.

"Really you dunce, you wait until now to tell us?!" Weiss fumed. Suddenly, she was hit in the back of the head with some kind of red, sticky substance. "Agh, hey!"

"Isn't that… ketchup?" Pyrrha asked before mustard and relish were being sent their way. The shooter was in fact… a giant Hot Dog.

"Lucky me! A giant Hot Dog!" Jaune grinned as he bounded over to it.

"Oh, is he gonna….?" Cuphead started, only to be interrupted by the sounds of Jaune stuffing the boss into his face.

"That is just disgusting…" Weiss cringed.

"And Cruel, what if that Hot Dog had a family?!" Ruby asked. But, the act of eating the enemy actually got them to the end.

" **BRAVO!"**

The others caught up to jaune who was kneeling on the ground.

"On second thought, eating a hot dog that big probably wasn't such a good idea…" Jaune said as he went behind a tree, and vomited.

"Oh boy, it's the return of Vomit Boy!" Ruby sighed.

(A few minutes later)

"OH HECK NO!" Ruby shouted, as they approached a large wooden roller coaster.

"Well, we might as well climb up it. That contractor is probably waiting up above." Weiss said. They then did so, as they reached the highest part of the coaster, carnival music began to play. As they reached the top, they saw the carnival still raging on down below.

"You know, it is a crazy carnival. But man, this view is awesome." Jaune said.

"I'm glad you think so!" a voice said, as a tall blue and red clown leapt down from above them.

"There you are!" Cuphead said before feeling his head vibrate.

"EEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIICCCCKK!" Ruby shrieked, and clinged onto Weiss's leg again.

"Oh come on, again?!" Weiss said.

"So, you've made it all the way to me, have you? What is it you want, a performance?" Beppi asked, as he held out a red balloon.

"We want your soul contract! Hand it over so we can get our friend out of view of you. She's afraid of clowns." Jaune said. Beppi's balloon then popped, and his once happy grin turned into a menacing frown.

"You're not going anywhere if you think you want my Soul Contract! The Devil must've sent you to take it from me, well he's not getting it!" Beppi said before laughing, as a sentient bumper car arrived as he got in it. "Playtime's over for you all!"

" **A great slam and then some, it's on!"**

" **Ready, set, WALLOP!"**

(Cue Carnival Kerfuffle theme)

Everyone felt a chill go down their spine, as the sadistic clown glared at them with his demented face. He then florred it, surging his bumper car forward.

"Why'd the clown drive over the cup? He wanted to crack him up." Beppi taunted with a Joke as he tried to run down Team C.

"Your jokes are even worse than Yang's!" Weiss growled, as she summoned an ice wall to block the clown's attack.

"Hey, this guy jokes in sentences!" Jaune said. "At least Yang's one-liners actually get to the point!" as Jaune said that he stabbed his sword into Beppi's bumper car, making him back up. Then, duck props with targets on them began to move over them, as Beppi got ready to charge again.

"Shoot the ducks, then jump!" Cuphead commanded, snapping the ducks away. Beppi then charged as the others were able to evade. He then smashed through another Ice wall courtesy of Weiss. As he backed up again, Pyrrha and Ruby shot him in the back several times. The clown was ready for one last charge, aiming right at them.

"Try breaking through this!" Weis said summoning another ice wall as Beppi rammed into it, falling off his car, and off the coaster. "I should've told him. I added a Black Glyph to it." But the battle was far from over, as Beppi began to rise up on a balloon station, inflating himself with helium, making his head into a giant balloon.

"Whoa, to anyone afraid of clowns, that would be really terrifying!" Cuphead said.

"YA THINK?!" Ruby screamed, rocking back and forth.

"What'd the Balloon animals think of the cup? Quite the gob-let-down!" Beppi cackled, as balloon dogs began to come out of the pipes on his station. The group made quick work of them, until they felt the ground rumble beneath them.

"INCOMING!" Pyrrha called as a coaster car sped their way as they jumped. Jaune landed too early, and he landed on one of the cars as it sped off.

"Whoa whoa whoa, what kind of a ride is this?!" He called, as the coaster sped off into the distance.

"Jaune!" Pyrrha called. She then leaped at Beppi and destroyed his Balloon station, making his inflated head rise into the air.

"Can things get anymore creepier?!" Cuphead questioned.

"Knock knock!" Beppi called from above.

"Uh, who's there?" Ruby asked.

"Charlie!"

"Charlie who?"

"CHARLIE HORSE!" Beppi then descended on a yellow merry go round horse.

"HOLY MOLY!" Cuphead said.

"Where did he get the horse?" Pyrrha asked.

"Just Shoot him!" Weiss replied as they did so, peppering Beppi. The clown fired back with horseshoes that rained down on them. Every once in a while, Beppi would switch horses, and both the yellow and green horses projectiles changed with it. To make things even harder, the roller coaster was faster, and came back more frequently.

"Hey, ugly!" Jaune said as he came back on the coaster. "Heads up, and heads off!" Jumping off the coaster at high speed, Jaune slashed with a powerful swing at Beppi and KO'ing him right off his horse. "Alright, that did it! Right?" His question was answered by a bone chilling laugh, coming from below them. Soon enough, Beppi rose up, in his final form. He had transformed himself into a large merry-go-round type ride. "You gotta be kidding me, how many tricks does this guy have?!"

"Just this last one!" Cuphead said, "Hopefully…."

"What do you call a cup that falls off a swing?! A tumbler!" Beppi laughed.

"Oh for Dust's sake, STOP IT, WITH THE FRIGGAN PUNS!" Weiss roared, her left eye twitching.

"Ruby, you gotta get in the game or this clowns gonna wreck us!" Jaune pleaded. Just as he said that, the roller coaster came back, as Beppi lowered down platforms. Everyone except for Cuphead and Pyrrha managed to get on one, while the unlucky ones got KO'd.

"Jaune, Wiess!" Cuphead said, as he was dragged away.

"Hahahahaah! Now you two are the only ones left, along with that girl who's too scared of me to do anything! This is where your soul hunting comes to an end, boys and girls!" Beppi greasily taunted. He then opened his mouth, and small green penguins rolled out between his teeth. They began throwing baseballs at the others. Jaune and Weiss blocked the shots, as Ruby looked at Beppi, her fear, turning into rage.

"THAT'S IT!" she boomed, "I AM DONE WITH YOU, AND I'M NOT SCARED OF YOU, NOT ANYMORE!" Her eyes began to glow a bright silver, and the glow went into Crescent Rose.

"That's the spirit, Ruby!" Jaune said.

"Eat this! My very own Super Art! I think I'll call it…" she then jumped up in the air, as Beppi was now the one that was afraid, "SILVER EYE SLASH!" She then slashed at Beppi, completely demolishing his body, as he was reduced to multicolored splinters of wood.

" **A KNOCKOUT!"**

The others soon caught up with them, and retrieved Beppi's soul contract from the wreckage.

"Well, it's safe to say that you're not scared of clowns anymore Ruby." Cuphead said.

"Yeah, I think fighting Beppi snapped me out of it." Ruby said.

"In any case, we're nearly finished with this part of the island!" Cuphead said. "All we need now is the contract held by one, Grim Matchstick…. Oh, boy."

"What's the matter, Cup?" Jaune asked.

"That's just it… me and mug have heard of Grim before. He's not just anybody… He's a flipping dragon!"

"A DRAGON?!" Everyone else shouted.


	8. Crash and Burn

On the other side of the carnival, team M had entered a large funhouse, filled with bright and colorful toys.

"Is this where Rubes said they were?" Yang asked. 

"I have no clue, but we might as well go through it." Mugman suggested. 

No sooner did the group step inside that….

" **ITS ON!"**

"Seriously, another freaking run and gun?! Gimme a break!" Nora groaned. 

"Don't complain! Run, just run!" Mugman called as they made a break for it.

(Cue- Funhouse Frazzle theme)

"We ain't toyin around with you, now scram!" A voice called out from inside the funhouse. Upon entering the first hallway, the group found a pink card floating in the air. 

"Hm, what does this doohickey do?" Nora asked aloud. Curiosity claimed the bubbly pink girl, as she parry slapped the card. Suddenly, gravity changed as everybody suddenly flew up to the roof. "WHAT THE FLIPPIN FLAPJACKS?!" Nora shouted. The sound of honking cars was heard, and soon, three cars drove on the floor beneath the group. 

"Wow, that was actually a good move Nora." Blake said.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I knew that was gonna happen!"

"Uh, don't count your eggs before they hatch!" Ren said, pointing ahead. A giant duck toy, followed by two duckling toys were rolling to the group.

"I got em!" Yang said, running to them. She slid under the large duck, and then punched it in the back of the head, poofing it. 

"Nice work! Now let's clear this Run n Gun and get to the others!" Mugman said. Team M fought their way through the funhouse, until finally clearing the level.

" **BRAVO!** "

Yang walked out first, seemingly a little dizzy.

"You doing alright?" Nora asked.

"I'm good…." Yang said, stumbling a little. "Hey, why are there three of you?" She then fell on the ground, face first.

"Heheh… oops." Mugman giggled. "Maybe we shouldn't have changed gravity so many times."

Elsewhere, with group C, they had found another mausoleum.

"If we're going to take on Grim Matchstick, were going to need all the power we can get." Cuphead said.

"So you think Ms. Chalice has another Super waiting in there?" Jaune asked.

"Huh?" Ruby asked.

"Oh, it's just confusing to call her Legendary Chalice all the time, so I decided to call her Ms. Chalice." Jaune explained.

"Hm, why do i feel like that name will be relevant in the future?" Weiss questioned. There was a moment of silence.

"Anyway, let's go inside." Cuphead suggested.

"HELP ME!" Ms. Chalice's voice called from inside the stone structure.

"Oh no, she's in trouble again!" Ruby panicked.

"Let's go!" Cuphead said as they rushed inside. Sure enough, the legendary spirit was trapped in another urn.

"Here they come!" Pyrrha called seeing the Pink Ghosts blitz the urn.

" **Here comes a spooky bunch, IT'S ON!** "

" **Ready, WALLOP!** "

(cue Mausoleum II theme)

The Specter Syndicate appeared from all sides.

"Yet another spooktacular performance from the Specter Syndicate." They bellowed.

"Parry Slap em! They're all pink, so they're easily defeated that way!" Cuphead called. Ruby launched herself into the air with a blast from Crescent Rose, and managed to get several grumpy and old man ghosts. Jaune gave Cuphead a small boost with his shield, as he parried some more. Suddenly, a new type of ghost appeared. It appeared to be female, with a small bowtie and lipstick, and it moved in circular motions around the urn, getting closer.

"I've got this!" Weiss said. She switched to fire dust and created a firewall, then parry slapped her while she was blocked. After a few more slaps, the syndicate was defeated.

" **VICTORY!"**

With the ghosts defeated, Ms. Chalice popped out of the urn.

" _I knew if I rooted here, I could find something special for you all! But I didn't know I'd get trapped again. Thanks for saving me a second time!_ " She said.

"No problemo madam, all part of the job." Cuphead cracked a smile.

" _Take this magical super art, and I'll see if I can find you another._ " And with that, she snapped her fingers, as a wisp of magic entered Cuphead's head, and the other's weapons.

"So, what does this one do?" Jaune asked.

" _It will allow you to cross the astral plane, and become immune to any form of damage temporarily._ "

"So, it's like Invincibility?!" Ruby gasped, "SWEET!"

"Thank you Miss, we will use this super art with care." Pyrrha said, bowing.

" _It is no trouble at all dearie,"_ Chalice replied, " _farewell for now!_ " She then disappeared.

"Alright! Now let's meet up with Mugman and the others, and take down Grim Matchstick!" Cuphead said.

But, just like last time, the other group got to the boss first. Team M was currently climbing up the stairs of a large castle-like tower, that scraped the skies of the isle. By the time they got up there, everyone was exhausted.

"Sheesh… if I knew the tower was this big, I would've have gone giant and carried you all up as I climbed the outside." Yang said, puffing.

"We could use the exercise." Mugman confidently said, taking a sip from his head. Suddenly, something whooshed right past the tower at incredible speeds, causing Mugman to choke on his own head fluid.

"W-W-Whos there?!" a voice called as a large green dragon was flying outside. "If you don't tell me who you all are, m-m-m-my flames will burn you!"

"That must be Grim Matchstick." Ren guessed.

"Aw, poor guy's got a stutter." Nora said, feeling sympathy for the giant reptile. Blake cleared her throat, and called out to the dragon.

"Fear not Grim Matchstick, we are not here to harm you." The large dragon then went over to his tower, hovering in front of the group.

"Oh b-b-boy, it's been forever since someone's c-c-come to visit me!" he said, in a childlike demeanor. "Would you like to play a game? I have d-d-dungeons and dragons!" This boss was too innocent, that everyone felt bad for what they had to do next.

"Actually… we're here for your Soul Contract. No hard feelings, but the Devil forced us to collect the contracts of all the debtors on the isle, or he'll have our souls." Blake reluctantly explained.

"O-O-Oh, I see…" Grim said. "Well, I think we both know that we have to fight. So, I-I-I'm sorry for this…" He then flew off.

"Yeah, we're sorry as well." Mugman said as he leaped onto a cloud, followed by the others. Grim then reappeared, doing his best scary face.

" **Good day for a swell battle, AND BEGIN!** "

(Cue Fiery Frolic theme)

And so, the hardest battle so far began. Grim started the fight by shooting yellow and pink fire rings out of his eyes, while slowly flying backwards. The group fired at him, parrying any pink ring they could.

"Don't m-m-misunderstand my flames - I just meant fun and games." Grim spoke as he breathed in, and blasted arcing fireballs that went up and down. Nora and Mugman ended up being clocked by two of them.

"MY SKIRT'S ON FIRE!" Nora screeched, rolling on her cloud.

"Shoot, we're already down one!" Mugman growled. Grim then did a rather dirty move, he used his tail to bludgeon Yang from below her.

"OW!" Yang said. "Okay, you wanna play dirty?!" Yang then launched herself at Grim and punched him right in the face with both arms.

"Oh boy…. B-b-b-better switch directions." Grim said. He proceeded to turn tail, and fly around his tower, appearing behind the group. He then engaged the second phase of his fight, as he reared his head down, and opened his mouth. His tongue rolled out like a red carpet, as small fireballs with faces and limbs walked out of his mouth. "Sorry, I didn't mean to put you in the h-h-hot seat!" he said.

"I don't think we wanna go down there!" Nora said, finally putting out the flames on her skirt. But it instantly caught fire again, as one of the fireballs leapt up to her, bobbing her in the rear. "YEOWCH!"

"Nora!" Ren called. "Are you okay?!" The goddess of thunder didn't respond, as she was rolling around and dragging her but on the cloud. Grim expelled fire from his nose, making the sound of a train whistle.

"Mugman, energy beam, now!" Blake shouted.

"One energy beam comin' up!" Mugman smiled, leaping into the air, and spinning around. He fired the super art right at Grim, causing tremendous damage. Grim rolled his tongue back into his mouth, as his eyes bulged out of his head.

"Grim, this has gone on far enough." Yang said, "Just give us your contract, and we'll stop hurting you."

"It's t-t-too late for that!" Grim growled, as a huge thunderstorm rolled in. Suddenly, he roared, and grew two more heads.

"What the HELL?!" Yang shrieked.

"He just grew two more heads!" Nora gasped.

"One...two...three! You'd b-b-better flee!" The now hydragon Grim said. Grim started blasting multiple fireballs, after which the original middle head turned into a flamethrower and blasted a stream of fire at them. This resulted in Nora's skirt catching fire, for a third time.

"This is getting ridiculous!" Nora said. "I like my butt the way it is, thanks! If only I was able to be invincible to flames, then you'd be sorry...ACK!" Suddenly, Nora popped and banged, before her head turned massive, and emitted a chilling laugh. She then shifted back to normal, her aura glowing a bright gold.

"Nora! You just used a new super art!" Mugman said. A fireball was then fired in Nora's direction, but it didn't do anything to her.

"It's like she's invincible!" Ren said

"How is this possible?!" Blake asked.

"You can thank us for that!" A voice hollered. Cuphead then rose up from the clouds in his biplane, winking at the group.

"Quick Nora, attack Grim while you're still invincible!" Mugman shouted

"You got it!" Nora said. Grim fired everything he had at Nora, while she charged with her hammer. His attacks didn't do anything to stop the charging girl. "I AM FIREPROOF!" She bellowed, as she leapt up into the air. Grim's 3 heads looked in panic, as his opponent dove down, and delivered the final shocking blow to his back.

" **A KNOCKOUT!** "

Grim then had X marks in his eyes, his tongues hanged from his mouth, and his ears on his heads drooped down. He then smashed into the side of his tower, and began falling to the ground below. A mighty "THUD", accompanied by everything shaking signaled he had reached the bottom.

"I-I-I'm ok!" He called, as his contract then flew up to them.

"YEAH!" Yang said

"We did it! We got all the contracts on this part of the Island!" Mugman cheered. Just then, Cuphead flew up on his biplane.

"Need a lift guys?" He said.

With Grim Matchstick defeated, the path to the third portion of Inkwell Isle was soon to be cleared. But little did the groups know, the bosses on that section were going to be the most strongest of them all..


	9. A pirate's life for me

It didn't take long for the group to find the second Die House at the end of the isle, and just like before, King Dice was waiting inside.

"Oh no, not again…" Weiss moaned, not wanting to hear the sleazy man sing again. But to her dismay, the casino manager began singing once more.

" _I'm Mr. King Dice, heed just what I say. The Devil has his price, and I'll make sure that you pay. I don't have time to mess round, and I hope you will agree. Bring me those contracts, PRONTO, don't you mess with me!"_

The king then danced, as the chorus brought it home.

"We got the contracts from this part of the Island, King Dice." Jaune said holding the contracts.

"Looks like I mighta underestimated you and your pals Cupface." The king said, taking the contracts, and stuffing them in his pocket. "You gave it to them debtors but good, go on over to the next island. Lotsa fun times waitin' for you there!" The king then laughed menacingly and teleported away.

The place he came to was the Devil's casino, where he was next to the devil himself. The demonic beast was counting up the day's winnings when he appeared.

"The little mugs and their pals have some fight in 'em, I'll say that much! They're makin' mincemeat outta them debtors!" He said

" **You see! I knew there was something special about those fellas!** " The Devil replied, puffing on his cigar.

"Well, don't be too sure just yet, boss. I think there's something fishy about them, especially with the other four that came outta uppin' nowhere." King Dice added.

" **Don't blow your wig, Dice. If any of those little finks try anything…. I'll be waiting!** " The Devil said with an evil look in his eyes.

Back on Inkwell Isle 3, the biggest part of the island….

"Okay, how many more contractors do we have left?" Jaune asked.

"Let's find out." Cuphead said, taking out the parchment. Upon seeing the new list of debtors, his eyes bulged out of his head, and he made the sound of a car horn.

"What's up Cup?" Yang asked.

"Ok, not to freak you guys out… but, THIS ISLE HAS SEVEN DEBTORS!" The cartoon cup shouted.

"Seven?! There's no way we'll be able to get them all in time!" Nora said.

"Oh no, we're gonna die!" Ruby cried, starting to hyperventilate in panic.

"PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER SIS!" Yang said, slapping Ruby in the face.

"Everybody calm down. There's ten of us, and seven debtors. If we split up evenly enough, we should be able to wallop em all before our time runs out." Mugman said.

"Alright, this is how were gonna do it." Cuphead said, shredding the seven remaining contractor pictures up, and putting them in his head. "We'll divide up into groups, then we'll all pull a contractor from my head." The group nodded and split up into the following groups.

Group 1: Cuphead, Ruby and Yang.

Group 2: Weiss, Blake, and Mugman.

Group 3: Ren and Pyrrha.

Group 4: Jaune and Nora.

Once the groups were decided, the four groups drew the contractors, with the first group getting one for someone named, "Rumor Honeybottems", who was located in the city nearby.

"We got Rumor Honeybottoms!" Ruby said.

"Wow, are you serious?! She makes the best honey in the Isle!" Mugman said.

"Who did we get, Jaune?" Nora asked with curiosity.

"Uh.. someone named… Captain Brineybeard?" Jaune said, confused. "I can only guess he's a pirate."

"A Pirate?!" Nora asked in excitement before putting on a pirates hat. "I AM CAPTAIN OF THE PARTY BOAT! ARRGH!"

"Oh boy… can we trade?" Jaune sweatdropped.

"Sorry jaune, no tradies. Good luck!" Ruby said, as her group ran off, leaving the knight speechless.

(with Group 1)

It didn't take long to find Rumor's hideout, a giant yellow building in the city. On the inside, it looked like a huge beehive, with worker bees buzzing about, and a large amount of fresh honey bubbling below.

"So… much...HONEY!" Ruby drooled.

"Now be careful Ruby! Rumor doesn't like anyone touching her…" Cuphead started, but it was too late. Ruby was already digging her fist into the golden liquid, and then sucking on it. Suddenly alarms blared in the hive, as the bees looked to the first team.

"Hey! You there, what're you doing?!" one of the bees asked.

"Oh crap…" Ruby said, realizing what she'd done.

"GET YO HANDS OF THAT HONEY SUGAR!" A voice boomed from above.

"Aw nuts… it's Ms. Honeybottoms!" another bee called out, as the other bees went into hiding. Indeed, Rumor Honeybottoms herself descended from above. She was a giant queen bee, one that wore a black and yellow dress, a pair of high heeled shoes, and a royal crown. She also had a large staff in her hand, and tiny wings that shouldn't be able to keep her in the air, but they did.

"Just what do ya think you're doin?" Rumor asked.

"S-Sorry! I saw all this honey everywhere and I couldn't help but try to eat it…" Ruby said.

"Um, sorry about my little sister ." Yang said, "But we've come to ask a favor of you."

"Shoot…" The queen said, crossing her arms.

"We've come to collect the soul contract you owe to The Devil." Cuphead said, "So, if you hand it over nice and easy, no one has to get hurt...Please?"

"Say what now?!" Rumor spluttered. "You think Imma just hand that contract over?! Well, you got another thing comin'!" She then donned a bib, and held a fork and knife. "Looks like we serving you on the menu tonight!"

"Uh oh..!" Ruby squeaked before more alarms went off.

"The Honeys overflowing!" a bee cried as since the workers were hiding from the trouble, the honey was gushing out and rising out of control. Rumor then snapped her fingers, and flew upwards.

" **Good day for a swell battle, AND BEGIN!** "

" **Ready, WALLOP!** "

(Honeycomb Herald music)

"Climb, climb for all your worth!" Cuphead said, jumping to a platform above him. Suddenly, a whistle was heard, as a muscular bee wearing a police uniform entered the scene.

"Doggone! We got ourselves a good old fashioned honey heist! OI OI OI!" He gruffed, and pulled out an object that resembled a bomb.

"You'll never take me alive copper!" Ruby screamed, and began firing with the Spread ammo at the officer. Anytime a bomb exploded, it sent out blue and pink stingers, the latter of which Cuphead and the sisters were able to parry slap. Worker bees also flew buy, with a sad look on their faces. The group did their best to make sure they weren't hit by them, often taking them down.

"Sorry, but our lives are on the line here!" Yang said. "Don't "bee" hurt by this!" she quipped and punched the police bee in the face, sending him flying.

"OH!" he cried as he slammed into the honeycombs, getting an injury on his shoulder, and flew off.

"Well, that's police brutality if I've ever seen it…" Cuphead said.

"Well this is turning into a sticky situation." Ruby said as the honey kept rising. "Hey, maybe I can eat our way out!"

"Hey sugar, this honey is off limits!" Rumor said, dropping down. "Now scram!"

"Make us!" Yang snarled. The queen responded by casting a spell with her honey staff, summoning a large pink sphere, that began moving towards them. It could be parried continuously, but Cuphead wasn't quick enough to do it the first time, and suffered a hit. Rumor then flew back up, and came back down between the group, where her head was separated from her body by a giant chain.

"Ok, this is the sixtieth weirdest thing I've seen in this place!" Ruby sighed, as this cartoon world was getting too crazy for her. The head of Rumor then spat out bee missiles that traveled in an S curve.

"Keep Shooting!" Yang said as they kept hitting Rumor with all they had as she disappeared and then acquired a book.

"Now, where is that one… Oh, here it is." She said, tossing the book over her shoulder, and began to chant some kind of spell that couldn't be understood. She then transformed into a giant plane, and flew into the honey below, before resurfacing.

"WHYYYYYYYYYYYYY?!" Cuphead screamed.

"Three headed dragons, frogs that turn into slot machines, and now a magic bee that can turn into a plane…" Yang said, "WHAT THE F-" She was then decked in the face by a fist missile before she could finish that inappropriate line.

"Dominate and bombinate, that's how I bee!" Rumor cackled, as she fired more fist missiles.

"Okay, this is getting ridiculous!" Cuphead said, "Time to finish this!"

"Couldn't agree more!" Rumor said as one of her wings turned into a buzzsaw. "I'll saw you all in half!" She laughed as she charged.

"Not today! Invincibility, ACTIVATE!" Yang called as the super activated. Like Nora, her head became giant and laughed, before turning to normal, and her aura glowed a bright gold. But, Cuphead wasn't so lucky, and was KO'd by the saw blade. He turned into a ghost, and began rising upward.

"CUPHEAD!" Ruby yelled before getting her scythe. "We shall avenge thee!" she said, using super speed and sliced off one of Rumor's wings. "Sis, now!" Yang nodded, and dove downward, fist first, emitting a loud battle cry.

"Oh snap…." Was all Rumor had to say, before Yang hit her right in her head.

" **A KNOCKOUT!** "

Rumor's plane head spun around, as her eyes became x's, and her plane wings swung around. She then sank into the honey, and her contract bobbed on the surface.

"A sweet victory, but at what cost?" Ruby said as she kneeled. "We lost Cuphead to the Devils deal! Oh, how it ended like this! I wish Cuphead were still alive! I can practically feel him breathing down my neck!"

"Uh, sis…" Yang said, pointing behind Ruby.

"Eh?" Ruby asked seeing Cuphead behind her. "CUPHEAD!" she shouted, practically diving at him.

"But… how?" Yang asked.

"I don't know exactly." Cuphead said. "I just sorta respawned after Honeybottoms got bopped."

"Well, whatever the case, we better get moving. We got six more debtors" Yang said.

"Right." Cuphead and Ruby agreed

(with Jaune and Nora)

The two members of team JNPR had arrived at a wooden boardwalk, near an ocean.

"Looks like our pirate in question is just past this boardwalk." Jaune stated. He looked around, but didn't see any sign of a pirate around. That is, until…

"LAND HOOOOOO!" A hardy voice called.

"Huh?" Jaune asked before seeing a ship come right for the dock. "Nora, watch out!" He cried, as he dragged his teammate by the collar, just as the ship bashed against the dock, folding like any cartoon vehicle would. Atop the ship was a fat-bellied pirate, with a thick black beard, an eyepatch, and a red bandana.

"Ahoy thar landlubbers," it said, "I be Captain Brineybeard, the greatest pirate to ever sail the seas of the Inkwell Isle!"

"Uh… nice to meet you?" Jaune said, paying a little attention to the ship having a mouth and eyes. Was it alive?

"Jaune, don't speak to him like that!" Nora growled, "He's the captain!"

"Pay no mind to it lassie," Brineybeard said, "this one 'ere isn't accustomed to our kind of talk. Now, what can I do for ye?"

"Argh, we plan to take yer soul contract ye owe to the Devil!" Nora barked, doing her best to sound like a pirate.

"What she said. We just need your contract, nice and easy. This really doesn't have to be a fight." Jaune said.

"Contract collectors for the devil, ye'd be?" Brineybeard asked. "In that case, prepare to walk the plank, and be sent down to Davy Jones' Locker!"

"So much for trying to be a nice guy." Jaune sighed, before pulling out his weapons.

" **Here's a real high-class bout, YOU'RE UP!"**

" **Ready, WALLOP!"**

(Que Shootin' and Lootin' theme)

Brineybeard laughed heartily, before pulling out a pink octopus, and using it like a gun, shooting yellow and pink projectiles at the two. Jaune managed to block the un-parryable ones with his shield, and Nora slapped the parryable ones, before lobbing some grenades at the pirate, who just shook off the blows. That's when a shadow caught Jaune's eye, he looked up, and saw an angry barrel on a rope, going right over Nora.

"Nora, above you!" Jaune warned.

"Huh? Whoa!" Nora dodged out of the way just as the barrel crashed down from above.

"Yer skills be like me buried treasure, just a myth!" Brineybeard taunted, before putting his fingers in his mouth, and whistling. Suddenly, fish that resembled dogs leapt from the ocean, and onto the dock, crawling towards the heroes. Thankfully, they weren't strong, and were killed with just a hit, sent to heaven like all dogs are. But the battle was far from over. From here on out, Captain Brineybeard alternated between shooting the two, and summoning more creatures from the ocean, like a giant shark that tried to devour them, or a squid that tried to blind them with ink.

"This is getting out of hand…" Jaune said, trying to catch his breath. But even when he thought that nothing else could happen, the ship began to chew on something, before spitting said something out, a cannonball. "Yow!" he said evading it. "Were getting our butts kicked Nora, we gotta do something!"

"LEMME AT EM!" Nora said, charging up her super art. Lightning struck her hammer, and she ran right at the ship. She then jumped off Jaune's shoulders, and struck the pirate with the attack, causing tremendous damage.

"Nice shot!" her leader said, giving her a thumbs up.

"ARGH, ye scallywags!" Brineybeard roared, "I'll see ye dragged down to the briny deep for this!" But before he could do anything, his ship began to sweat, and it's lips quivered.

"Uh, Jaune? What's happening to his ship?" Nora asked.

"I dunno, you're the pirate expert!" Jaune replied. Both their questions were answered, as the ship transformed into a giant narwal-esque creature, flinging its captain off it in the process.

"CAPTAIN OVERBOARD!" he screamed, before splashing into the ocean. Brineybeard was defeated, but now, Jaune and Nora had to fight his pirate ship.

"HAW HAW HAW HAW HAW!" It laughed, it's uvula being scene.

"I guess we aim for that, disgusting as it may be.." Jaune gulped.

"Then let's shoot that pink thing!" Nora said, already getting to work. The ship proved to be a tough adversary, as it's uvula shot fireballs that looped around. The falling barrel was also still a threat. Halfway through the battle, the ship closed its mouth, and began to charge up an attack.

"Uh oh, that's trouble…" Jaune said.

"DUCK YOU FOOL!" Nora shouted, tackling her boss down, just as the ship unleashed a HUMONGUS pink laser from its uvula. "Ok, this has gone on long enough, let's sink this ship!"

"Agreed, this is getting too crazy." Jaune said. He then had an idea, with one well-aimed throw of his sword, the ship might go down for good. He aimed his sword for the ship' uvula and waited for the right moment and then threw his blade right in its mouth. It stabbed the uvula, as the ship spit it out.

" **A KNOCKOUT!"**

The ship teetered from side to side, a pained expression on its face. It then sank below the waves.

"Phew, that was rough…" Jaune said, wiping his head with his hand. Then, both of them heard coughing, and saw Brineybeard floating on the wooden barrel, which had come loose during the ship's defeat.

"Ok, I give up." He said, spitting out some sea water. "Ye can have me contract, just leave me be." He threw is soaked contract onto the dock, before floating away to who-knows-where.

"One down." Jaune said.

"And about six more to go, give or take." Nora replied. The blonde knight laughed, as he and his quirky partner walked off.

 **Hey guys, I know it's been quite a while. But, fear no more, for now that I'm done with school for the summer, I can get back to work! Expect to see more frequent uploads every week, till then, PEACE OUT!**


	10. Mice and Mermaids

(With Pyrrah and Ren) 

"So… is this where Werner Werman lives?" Ren asked as he and Pyrrah saw a house nearby. 

"It may be a good place to start looking at best." Pyrrah replied. The two approached the house and looked around. The house was completely empty, save for a cat who was inside.

"No one here, just a cat." Ren said. Said cat seemed to eye them when they weren't looking

"It never hurts to ask any resident of a house." Pyrrah said approaching the cat. "Hello there! Do you know where we can find Werner Werman?"

"Mrrrrooooowww!" The cat hissed, showing no signs of cooperation.

"I don't think it wants to help." Ren said. "Hmm… Werner is a mouse, so that would mean he could live in the walls." Then, he spotted a small hole in the wall, a mouse hole. "There!" He pointed.

"How in the world are we going to get in that?!" Pyrrah asked, "We can't just, shrink!"

"Maybe we can. Let's try something that we bought off Porkrind last we saw him." Ren said taking out a small bottle of liquid.

"Ah, Ren, you're a Genius! Alice always takes a suspicious drink to shrink, so that must shrink us!" Pyrrah said.

"I guess so, but maybe we shouldn't try it unless…" Pyrrah suddenly grabbed the bottle and drank half of its contents. She instantly shrunk down to the size of a mouse. "Never mind, it works." Ren followed suit with Pyrrah, and with the both of them shrunken down, they entered the mousehole. On the inside were several trophies on shelves, meaning this Werner guy must've been a master of technology. Then, the two heard clunking and popping sounds. A strange vehicle made out of a soup can and a wooden cart. The lid of it opened, and out popped not a mouse, but a rat. One that wore brown pants, white gloves, and a metal Pickelhaube helmet. 

"Velcome!" It said, in a thick German accent, "You are now in ze presence of ze great rat soldier and inventor, VERNER VERMAN!" Pyrrha pulled out the parchment to make sure that this was the right guy. 

"Actually, we're looking for Werner Werman mister." She said. 

"Uh, Pyrrah… that IS Werner Werman, he just has a German Accent." Ren corrected.

"Curse zis accent! Vhy does everyone mistake me?!" Werner said, slamming the side of his vehicle. "Anyvay, vhat do you vant?"

"Mr. Verman, I mean Werman." Pyrrah said, "We wish to claim your soul contract that you owe to the Devil." 

"ACH! Ze Devil vishes to claim my soul contract?!" Werner shouted. "NEIN, I SAY, NEIN! You vill never have it, for you must zake it from my, dead, body!" And with that, his machine lit a cigar for him, as he started it up. "Vitth my expertly crafted tank, beating you vill be easy as eins, zwei, drei!"

" **A GREAT SLAM AND THEN SOME, NOW GO!"**

" **Ready, WALLOP!"**

(Cue-Murine Corps music) 

"So much for Diplomacy... let's go, Pyrrah!" Ren said drawing Stormflower. Pyrrah took out her weapon as well and prepared for the first attack. To start off the battle, Werner used a canon on a spring to shoot literal cherry bombs at the two Hunters. Pyrrah was able to block the bombs with her shield, while Ren focused on shooting the rat's tank. After that attack, Werner threw springboards out of his tank, before sticking out of it, saluting like a German soldier, and charging. Ren and Pyrrah were able to dodge Werman's charge by parry slapping the springs, making them jump high into the air.

"Stay still and face your demise!" Werner said, lowering back into the tank. 

"How about no?" Ren said firing bullets at Werman. "Pyrrah, focus your semblance on the tank's can!" 

"Right!" Pyrrah said using her magnetism to make the soup can on Weman's tank rattle. 

"I think not!" Verman said as he prepared to fire a large firework from his tank. But that backfired, as the mechanical arm holding the rocket gave way due to the magnetism, making it fall into the tank, and explode. This caused the foundation of the vermin's home to give way, making an extra ledge. 

"You fight vell, for the devils servants." Werman said pulling on some levers. "However, zis tank iz ze ultimate veapon, you vil not vin!" Bottle cap saw blades extended from the edge of the battlefield.

"Yes ve vill vin!" Ren said, "Oh great, now he got me doing it!"

The second phase of the battle was more difficult, as Werner relied on flamethrowers on his tank, and the bottle cap saws to damage the two. Pyrrah and Ren were able to evade the attacks, and damage Werman some more as Pyrrah attacked his tank with her spear, and Ren used Stormflower to fire the Spread Shot. Throughout the battle, Pyrrah noticed the cat peeking in through cracks on the wall. It was shortly after Werman's tank jammed up that it decided to join the battle himself. 

"NIEN, ZIS CANNOT BE HAPPENING!" the rat shouted, desperately trying to unfreeze the controls. Suddenly, the cat burst through the wall and swallowed him in one gulp, before breaking the entire wall.

"Oh great, now how are we gonna get his contract?" Ren asked.

"Keep focus, Ren! Werman was just the appetizer, and since were shrunk like this…" Pyrrah said as the cat looked at them next. "Were the main course!"

"Hiss! Hiss! Me-e-e-e-ow!" The cat hissed, and began to slam the ground with its paw, causing planks of wood to fall from the ceiling. Unfortunately, Ren was knocked unconscious by one.

"Ren!" Pyrrah said. "Alright, I've had just about enough of this!" The cat just laughed, as it opened its mouth to reveal a jail cell, with ghost-like mice in prison outfits coming out of it. Pyrrah then used a Super art, but it wasn't the Energy beam, or invincibility. Somehow, her semblance began covering her entire body, turning her completely black. The cat looked shocked by this, as it began to get dragged across the ground by her magnetic pull. Pyrrah had just transformed herself into a living magnet. With the cat now mere inches from her, the ghosts it summoned tried to stop her, by conjuring balls of pink energy, and throwing them at her. Pyrrah used her magnetic body to pull the cat in front of her as he took it brunt of the attacks. She then realized that the only possible reason the cat was being pulled to her…

…. Is if it was metal itself! 

Pyrrah quickly charged at the cat and drew her spear, and with a powerful slash, cut its face open, which revealed Werner inside a cockpit!

" **A KNOCKOUT!"**

"Rats!" Werner said. "How did you see zhrough my mech?!"

"When I became magnetized, I noticed the cat was pulled to me. So it had to be another one of your inventions." Pyrrah explained. "I'm sorry we forced you into a fight. But we promise, as soon as we bring your contract to the Devil, we will end the terror he put on you, and the other residents of Inkwell Isle that are in debt to him."

"You vill do that?" Werner asked innocently, only to cackle. "You must be crazy, no von can defeat ze Devil." He then attempted to get his mech to stand up again, only for it to fall flat on its face, crushing him. His contract rolled out of his crushed arm, and to Pyrrah's feet. 

"If anyone can defeat the devil, its us." Pyrrah said, collecting the contract. "Now, to restore myself and Ren to normal size."

(With Mugman's team…)

"Crap, crap, crap!" Mugman said, as he leapt from dock to dock, all kinds of sea creatures following him. 

"Did we REALLY have to run and gun through this pier just to get to this Cala Maria?" Weiss called as she followed. 

"It's the quickest way!" Mugman retaliated, "Besides, Blake seems to like it!" Blake was currently eyeing all the fish in the water below, drooling.

"Blake! Get a move on!" Weiss called. Suddenly, a large lobster with a captain's hat rose from the water. 

"The Fish Federation and the Crustacean Nation shall be victorious once again!" It said, clapping its claws together, firing a lightning bolt at them. Blake sliced up the lobster quickly as they reached the end of the pier.

"Where do we go now, there's no platform!" Mugman said, "And I'm not swimming." Then, a large octopus rose from the water, an anchor lodged in its head.

"Looks like that's our best bet!" Blake said, snapped out of her fish craving. So, the trio jumped onto the octopus, letting it carry them to a shipwreck. 

" **BRAVO!"**

"Alright! Now, let's go get Cala Maria!" Mugman said.

"How are we gonna get to her? Were out in the middle of the sea!" Weiss said.

"Uh, guys…." Blake said, pointing at the water. The others looked out, and saw a giant green tail pierce the surface of the water before going back under. "I think she found us!" Suddenly rising up in front of them was a massive mermaid, with an octopus for hair. It giggled as it made eye contact with them. 

"Yoo-hoo!" It called, "Are you cuties stranded?" Mugman's eyes turned into hearts, as his own heart started beating against his chest.

"Oh no," Blake moaned, "He's got the cutie eyes!"

"Um… yes, we are stranded. Are you Cala Maria?" Weiss asked

"Yes I am, thanks for noticing!" Cala said, following her sentence with a cute, "Te-he!"

"Oh hubba hubba…" Mugman said, his mouth contorting into a large grin. "Girls, I've decided! We simply CAN'T fight her for her contract!"

"WHAT?!" Weiss asked.

"He's in love, Weiss. Let him make his own decisions." Blake said.

"She's right. Even though you three are obviously contract collectors for the Devil, I don't think we'll be fighting." Cala said, letting Mugman hop on her hand. "Oh, aren't you such a cutie!?" She giggled, blowing a kiss at him.

"No!" Weiss said, "I'm sorry Miss Maria, but it's your soul or ours. And quite frankly, I want to live!"

"C'mon, Weiss! Maybe we can work something out?" Mugman said.

"Unless we can convince the Devil what you two are married, we're not getting out of this deal!" Weiss said.

"Well aren't you a NASTY little girl!" Cala barked.

"NASTY?!" Weiss repeated loudly.

"That's done it…" Blake said, backing up.

"Mugsy is mine, and there's nothing you can do about it, Ice Queen! So if you want him and my contract, then come, and take em!" Cala said, as she dove back into the ocean. Weiss was fuming with rage at this point, as she saw two biplanes. 

"Come on Blake!" She said, grabbing her partner by the ear, and chucking her into one of the planes, "We have fish to fry!" 

"This might not end well…" Blake said as they took off and Cala Maria surfaced. 

" **A brawl is surely brewing, HERE GOES!"**

" **Ready, WALLOP!"**

(Cue High Seas Hi-Jinx theme)

"TAKE IT YOU OVERGROWN SEA CREATURE!" Weiss roared, firing at Cala with the plane's guns. The mermaid responded by holding up her hand and summoning a sea creature to attack them. What popped out of the water, ranged from an array of blowfish to a quite literal seahorse. Weiss didn't let those stop her, as she continued to aggressively chase the mermaid down, and shoot at her. 

"You sure are a cutie, I'm not sure if I should catch and release!" Cala said, doing a cutthroat gesture, before laughing, and going under the water. She resurfaced with a giant red fish, which she began to squeeze, making it belch out projectiles before it slipped out of her hands. 

"What a waste of a good fish.." Blake said, feeling her cravings again. Because of this, she left herself vulnerable to Cala's next attack, which involved taking a deep breath, and spewing out ghost pirates that homed in on her plane. "Whoa!" Blake said avoiding them in three waves. "Okay then… wanna play it like that? Here, have this!" she said using the Warhead attack, dealing a large amount of damage to Cala, causing her to flop backwards. 

"Why you…!" Cala said before some eels surfaced, making her gasp. "Oh no, not now!"

"You look like you're in a pinch ma'am!" One said.

"But don't worry, we'll give ya some shock, so they, can drop!" The other one finished. And with that, both eels sunk their teeth into Cala's body, and shocked her with electricity. The mermaid screamed, as the shocks caused her body to change. Her skin became a dark green, the octopus tentacles on her head became snakes, and her face became snake like as well. She became a half mermaid, half gorgon hybrid.

"A Mermaid medusa?!" Weiss asked. Cala cackled at her new form, as more eels rose from the ocean to assist her.

" **You dare to gaze?!** " She said, her voice slightly distorted, " **How 'bout some stone boots, so you can swim with the fishes?!** " Her eyes then extended from their sockets and shot a large green beam at Weiss.

"Weiss, MOVE!" Blake said, ramming her plane out of the way, taking the hit. She completely turned to stone, along with her plane.

"NOO!" Weiss screamed, "That's it you bitch, prepare to be vanquished, Schnee style!" Weiss used her rapier to created glyphs, which shot at the eels, reducing them to slices of meat. Suddenly, Blake broke out of the stone. "Oh, B'ake!"

"I'm okay, Weiss. Her gaze's effects were only temporary." Blake said. "Quick, let's do a double Warhead attack!"

"Right, Checkmate!" Weiss replied, going warhead along with Blake.

" **The heck does that mean?!** " Carla shrieked, before being hit with both explosions. Her body began to turn to stone, all except for her head, which separated from the body, and went into a cavern. " **Hah! Holy mackerel, is that your best effort?! You're gonna have to do more than that to beat me!** " While in this segment of the battle, Cala's snake hair fired out bubbles with skulls in them, and Cala herself occasionally gazed at them. On top of that, there was sharp coral sticking out of the ceiling and ground, which Weiss accidentally bumped into, causing her plane to lose power. Before it crashed, she leapt onto Blake's plane.

"This is getting annoying, time we finish this!" Weiss growled. Blake nodded, and kept her plane steady. While she did that, Weiss formed glyphs in the air, and set her rapier to fire dust mode. She then leapt through the glyphs, being boosted through the air by them, and struck Cala with one last strike, finishing her off. 

" **A KNOCKOUT!"**

Cala shrieked in pain and slunk down in defeat.

" **Ok, fine! You beat me!** " She said in a hurt voice. " **You can take your friend back, and my contract!** " She then opened her mouth and spat both things out. Weiss caught Mugman and the contract, hoisting them on the plane.

"I'm sorry my love!" Mugman said, "But my friends had no other choice! 

" **I forgive you, and them Mugsy…** " Cala said, as one of her snake hairs began to play a sad violin. " **I just hope we can be together again someday…** " Her gorgon head then sank below the waves.

"You know, even though these debtors are trying to kill us, I kinda feel bad for them." Blake said. "They're victims in the Devil's sick game, just like we are."

"I suppose your right." Weiss admitted, "There has to be a way we can save them, as well as us."

"Well, all we can do now is find the next debtor." Mugman said. Blake and Weiss nodded, as Blake flew the plane back to the beach.

 **Hey guys, Laugholata here. And, I know a lot of u r wondering, where the freak I've been. Sorry for the long wait guys, but my senior year has started, and I've been very busy with school work and college applications. But don't worry, as I plan to finish this story, and start up a completely new one with a friend of mine.**

 **Until then, PEACE OUT MY DUDES**

 **And yes, I did see volume 7 ep 1, and don't ever touch my robot child ever.**


End file.
